Being Bella Swan
by ValeriaFabregas
Summary: Un accidente le da a Bella Swan un montón de habilidades. Para mantener su secreto Bella se exilia socialmente, pero durante un encuentro con el mariscal de campo Edward Cullen, ella literalmente besa a su adiós al anonimato. Ahora el exasperante e irresistible Edward no se detendrá ante nada para derretir el corazón de la reina de hielo y descubrir lo que la hace tan especial.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Es la primera historia que publico en FF, se trata de una adaptación de un libro que leí hace tiempo y que me pareció bastante entretenido. Obviamente ni los personajes ni la historia son míos sino de Kelly Oram. Espero que os guste, en un principio voy a subir solo la sinopsis para que os hagáis una idea sobre la historia. Espero vuestras opiniones. Gracias =D**

* * *

**SINOPSIS**

Un accidente que debería acabar en una tragedia, en su lugar le da a Isabella Swan de diecisiete años un montón de incontrolables habilidades.

Para mantener su secreto seguro, Bella socialmente se exilia, ganando el título de reina residente del hielo de Rockland High. Pero durante un sobrealimentado encuentro con el mariscal de campo estrella Edward Cullen, ella literalmente besa a su adiós al anonimato. Ahora el exasperante e irresistible Edward no se detendrá ante nada para derretir el corazón de la reina de hielo y descubrir lo que la hace tan especial.

Por desgracia, Edward no es la única persona en su secreto. ¿Aprenderá Bella a contener sus poderes inestables antes de ser descubierta por los medios de comunicación o convertirse en una rata de laboratorio del gobierno?

Más importante aún, ¿podrá tirar a Edward Cullen fuera de su camino antes de caer en amor con él?


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 1**

La mayoría de las historias de superhéroes comienzan con una lluvia de meteoritos o una repúgnate picadura de insecto, pero la mía, realmente, comienza con un beso. Ya sé que fuera por un beso de vida o un beso de muerte, todavía no lo he decidido, pero era, sorprendentemente, un beso realmente bueno. No es que alguna vez diga eso.

El beso en realidad no me dio mis poderes. Aquellos llegaron antes, en un extraño accidente que implicó desechos tóxicos y algo así como 40.000 voltios de electricidad. Pero fue ese beso el que me obligó a salir de mi escondite y cambió mi vida, tarde o temprano haciéndome quien soy ahora, y bla, bla, bla... saben el resto.

Mike Newton en realidad lo comenzó, tres semanas antes de nuestro Baile de Bienvenida sénior, cuando estaba discutiendo con Edward Cullen sobre a quién llevarían al baile. Mike y Edward eran básicamente los dos chicos más populares en la escuela, y Tanya Denali sostenía aquel título, por la elección de una gran mayoría, entre la población femenina.

—Creo que llevaré a Tanya al Baile de Bienvenida —dijo Mike casualmente un día por encima de su pollo frío dentro de un bollo, y una ensalada.

—Amigo, la llevaste al baile de graduación junior —protestó Edward inmediatamente.

—Sí, ¿y?

—Entonces es mi turno. La llevaré al Baile de Bienvenida.

—Sobre mi cadáver. Ella es la chica más caliente de la escuela. Como capitán del equipo de fútbol es mi derecho a elegir primero.

— ¿Quién lo dice? —Edward echó a reír—. Soy el quarterback. Todo el mundo sabe que soy la verdadera estrella. Además, soy más apuesto. Apuesto a que si le preguntamos al mismo tiempo, ella me elegirá.

—No lo haría.

—Ya quisieras.

—No lo haría.

No estoy exactamente segura de cuánto tiempo lucharon por eso, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que quisiera arrancarme el cabello.

El súper-oído puede ser útil de vez en cuando, pero la mayoría de las veces apesta. Especialmente cuando estás atascada en una cafetería escolar llena de gente, rodeada de un montón de adolescentes mimados suburbanos, la mayoría de los cuales estaban teniendo conversaciones tan ridículas como la de Mike y Edward. Intenté ahogar el ruido, y funcionó hasta cierto punto, pero las charlas molestas son la razón del por qué siempre me siento en el rincón más alejado, completamente sola. Bueno, es una de las razones.

Había logrado bloquear la mayoría de las tonterías de mi mente al centrarme en el sonido de mi propio masticar, pero soy algo así como uno de esos programas computacionales de los gobiernos que se ven en las películas de espionaje, los que recogían las palabras clave y luego se dirigían hacia el banco sobre la conversación. Traducción: Soy sensible a mi propio nombre, y cuando se escapó de la boca de Edward Cullen, inmediatamente presté mucha atención.

—Técnicamente —dijo—, Bella Swan es más ardiente que Tanya. Si quieres llevar a la chica más caliente en la escuela, entonces deberías llevar a ella.

Mike irrumpió con una risa desagradable. —Sí, ella es caliente en todo derecho, para una reina de hielo. Tanya es la chica normal más caliente de la escuela. Bella nunca iría al baile con alguien.

— ¿Ni siquiera con el gran Mike Newton? —Edward echó a reír—. Siempre dices que podrías conseguir a cualquier chica en esta escuela.

—Bella no cuenta. La chica es una total solitaria.

—Tal vez sólo no la entiendes —bromeó Edward.

—Tal vez es sólo un monstruo insensible.

Sonreí con satisfacción, bastante feliz con la opinión de Mike sobre mí. Cuando llegué por primera vez aquí a Rockland High, Mike Newton me alcanzó antes de llegar a los escalones de la entrada. Él y sus amigos estaban saliendo de la parte trasera de su camioneta como si estuvieran teniendo algún tipo de fiesta previa al juego antes de la escuela. Supe exactamente lo que se avecinaba cuando se ajustó su chaqueta estampada y me sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que todos los mujeriegos clásicos importantes habían perfeccionado. Tal vez reírme en su cara delante de todo el equipo de fútbol americano fue un poco duro, pero no le di importancia. No me ha molestado desde entonces. Ninguno de ellos lo ha hecho.

De todos modos, me alegro de que me odie. En mi preferencia, teniéndolo esparciendo todos esos rumores me hace más fácil mantener mi estado social de solitaria.

—Apuesto a que podría hacer que vaya conmigo —reflexionó Edward, separándonos tanto a Mike como a mí de nuestros pensamientos, los cuales podría apostar que eran lo mismo, pensando que no podía ser cierto.

Leer mentes no está marcado en mi lista de habilidades sobrehumanas.

Esta vez casi me uní a Mike en su risa salvaje. No sé por qué Edward pensaba que era tan especial, y al parecer, tampoco lo hacía Mike. — ¿Bella Swan? Apuesto a que ni siquiera puedes conseguir que ella te hable.

—Sí, claro que puedo —dijo Edward—. Apuesto a que podría ir allí, entablar una conversación, y obtener su número al final del almuerzo.

— ¿Crees que puedes conseguir el número de Bella?

—Dije que podía, ¿no?

—De ninguna manera —dijo Mike.

—Bueno, qué tal esto. Si puedo obtener el número de Bella para el final del almuerzo, entonces consigo llevar a Tanya al Baile de Bienvenida. Si no, entonces la llevas tú en cambio.

—Que sea un beso, y estoy dentro.

— ¿Besar a Bella Swan, y consigo llevar a Tanya al Baile de Bienvenida?

—No exactamente, nadie puede solo besar a alguien —dijo Mike—. Tienes que conseguir que te bese, o el trato se cancela.

Podía sentir a Edward mirándome de nuevo, probablemente tratando de averiguar si realmente podía hacerlo, y después de un momento dijo: — ¿Antes de que el almuerzo termine?

—Así es —Mike golpeó su mano con fuerza en la espalda de Edward—. Sólo tienes diez minutos, Casanova. Mejor muévete.

Oí a Edward largarse de su silla y me sonrió. El chico no tenía ninguna posibilidad, pero tuve que admitir que la apuesta era muy divertida, y casi no podía esperar para que lo intentara. Cuando se acercó, esperé a que citara algo de lo que estoy segura que podría encontrar en cualquier libro de líneas cursis recolectadas, pero para mi gran decepción todo lo que conseguí fue un: —Hey, Bella. ¿Te importa si me siento por un momento?

No tenía vuelta atrás. Era difícil insultar a Edward si no estaba comportándose como un idiota. Por lo tanto, ya que no podía hacer una escena válida para cualquier chisme, decidí no hacer una escena en absoluto. Ni siquiera reconocí su presencia. No le impedí sentarse, sin embargo.

Edward sacó la silla de mi derecha y la giró de modo que me afrontara. No estoy segura de si él se sentaba así, pensando que podría hacerme mirarlo o si sólo quería tener su espalda hacia el otro genio detrás de este plan maestro, de modo que no pudiera ver a Mike riendo.

Se sentó allí por un minuto, sin duda, todavía tratando de averiguar su estrategia, y cuando reí en el modo en que él movía su rodilla nerviosamente, de inmediato se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando sus codos sobre sus piernas. —Aquí está la cosa — comenzó Edward finalmente—. Si no puedo besarte para el final del almuerzo, entonces tengo que dejar que Mike lleve a Tanya Denali al Baile de Bienvenida, y ya he hecho reservaciones para cenar en su restaurante favorito.

De todas las cosas en el mundo, nunca esperé ni por un segundo que me dijera la verdad. Me sorprendió sinceramente. No, yo estaba asombrada. Este chico estaba en un campo de juego completamente diferente al del 99.99 % de todos los seres humanos malditos con los cromosomas Y. Lo que dijo era ridículo, pero sin duda merecía, al menos, una respuesta. —Eso es algo que nunca he oído antes —le dije secamente, todavía sin molestarme en mirar en su dirección.

—Una chica tan caliente como tú no puede ser una extraña en el juego, así que imaginé que la honestidad podría ser mi única oportunidad.

—Admitiré, que era probablemente lo mejor que podías dar.

—Bueno, ¿qué pasa con el soborno?

—Lo siento.

—Oh, vamos, Bella. No significará nada. Ni siquiera voy a usar la lengua. Realmente no quieres que Mike gane, ¿verdad?

Es cierto, Edward era definitivamente el menor de los dos males. Suspiré, obviamente suavizada por la táctica de la verdad como sorpresa y, finalmente, lo miré.

—Te lo deberé —dijo esperanzado.

Lo estudié durante un minuto. Definitivamente no lucía mal. Cabello cobrizo color miel, ojos verdes, alto, y confección delgada. Bueno, está bien, estaba caliente. Si te gusta el tipo de chico totalmente americano.

Que, por desgracia, lo hago.

Además, el puchero que Edward estaba dándome era una especie de encanto, en una parte patético, por lo que consideré mis opciones. Después de notar que ceder a toda esta petición haría que las personas pensaran que era un fenómeno —que ellos ya lo pensaban de todos modos—, y les daría algo de qué hablar durante un par de días, pensé, ¿por qué no? Además podría ganar un poco de placer por la decepción de Mike y salvar a Tanya de una noche de andar a tientas borracha. —Muy bien —dije con un suspiro—. Haz lo que te dé la gana.

Me senté hacia atrás y esperé la mirada sobresaltada de Edward para descolorarme. Sonreí cuando por fin se convirtió en un ceño fruncido.

—En realidad —dijo, encogiéndose—, tienes que darme tú el beso o no cuenta.

Ya lo sabía, pero aun así levanté una ceja hacia él. También podía hacerlo sudar un poco.

—No tienes que fingir que te gusta —dijo, sonando un poco desesperado por primera vez—. ¿Por favor?

No dije nada. Sólo miré por encima de la cabeza de Edward a Mike, que estaba analizando todos mis movimientos, luego me incliné y presioné mis labios hacia Edward.

Era un poco más de un año desde mi accidente, el que me hizo unirme a la persuasión del cómic, y odiaba admitirlo, pero no había besado a un chico desde que había cambiado. Y sé que tengo un poco de electricidad extra corriendo a través de mí ahora —puedo poner en marcha un coche con mis manos si quiero— pero nunca imaginé que podría afectar algo así como besar a un chico.

No había verdaderas chispas físicas, pero algo pulsó a través de mí y se fue hacia Edward. Yo había querido tocar solo mis labios suavemente contra los suyos, pero en el instante que conectamos perdí todo mi auto-control. Tiré mi boca sobre la suya con tanta fuerza que casi se cayó de su silla —no parecía preocuparse—. La energía pasó a través de mí, y pude sentir el calor de mi electricidad proceder de mis manos mientras ellas encontraban el camino a su cara. La siguiente cosa que supe, fue que estaba sentaba a horcajadas sobre su regazo con mis brazos abrigados fuertemente alrededor de su cuello.

Todo el mundo en la cafetería se quedó en silencio, o al menos para mí el sonido se desvaneció, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Yo sabía que esto no era un beso normal por ningún medio, y si actuaba como la asustada que me sentía, me arriesgaría a que Edward notara que había algo diferente en mí. Me limité a besarlo hasta que tuve mis emociones bajo control, y cuando por fin me aparté ambos estábamos sin aliento.

—Puedes guardar la goma —dije, tratando de mantener mi reputación indiferente, y poco a poco me levanté de él—. Que te diviertas en el baile.

Cuando me fui, Edward estaba sentado en su silla, mudo. Me pregunté si tal vez lo había electrocutado o paralizado o algo así, pero cuando me di la vuelta estaba moviéndose torpemente hacia Mike. Estaba en una especie de aturdimiento, pero parecía estar bien, así que seguí caminando. Me dirigí directamente hacia el cuarto de baño de las chicas, en el que podría tener un minuto para alocarme totalmente en privado antes de que tuviera que llegar a mi próxima clase.

Estuve bastante inútil el resto del día ya que lo único que pude pensar era en ese beso. Por supuesto, me gustó, y estoy bastante segura de que a él también, pero fue extraño. No fue un beso normal, no un beso humano. Era una especie de súper-beso. Del tipo fenómeno, como yo.

Esto fue sólo una cosa más para recordarme que yo nunca sería capaz de vivir una vida totalmente normal ahora, y aparte de depresión, esto me daba miedo. ¿Qué pasa si yo le había hecho daño? ¿Qué pasa si algo malo le había sucedido? ¿Qué pasa si esto significaba que nunca podría tener una relación física nunca más? ¿Qué pasa si alguien descubre la verdad sobre mí? O, ¿qué si debido a las habilidades de súper-beso que al parecer poseo, Edward ya sepa de mis poderes?

Esa última pregunta me asustó mucho, y fue la que tuvo a mi mente tan ocupada que no oí la campana de la última clase. Tampoco me di cuenta de que Edward estaba allí hasta que él se dejó caer directamente en el escritorio frente al mío y se dio la vuelta. En realidad me sorprendió, y me molestó mucho, pero no tanto como el hecho de que se rió de mí por ello. Le di una malvada mirada, pero él sólo preguntó: — ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo? —Como si fuéramos los mejores amigos y la respuesta fuera un hecho.

Yo no pude detener que la confusión de mi mente se extendiera por mi rostro, y se rió de mí una vez más. Eché un vistazo por el salón, ya que era la clase de inglés que Edward, Tanya, y yo teníamos en común, y miré con ceño fruncido a la chica que había sido la razón de nuestro extraño encuentro en primer lugar.

— ¿Todo ese esfuerzo y ella te rechazó? Apesta ser tú.

Edward se encogió. —No le he preguntado.

—Hey, hice mi parte en esta pequeña apuesta idiota. Es mejor que vayas a hacer lo tuyo ahora. No me gustaría pensar que me hice la estrella de la columna de chismes escolar para nada.

—No tiene que ser por nada —Edward se encogió de nuevo—. ¿Quieres ir?

No comprendo a este chico en absoluto. No es que sea como este gran monstruo asustadizo ni nada, pero hablar con Bella Swan era una especie de tabú alrededor de mi escuela. La gente suele evitar el contacto visual conmigo, no me preguntes la razón.

—Lo siento —dije—. Ese beso era un contrato por un tiempo, y no fue una invitación para otra cosa. Confía en mí, tienes muchas más posibilidades de tener algún tipo de acción si vas con Tanya.

Yo no diría que parecía hostil en ese momento, pero definitivamente no estaba siendo amigable, y cuando Edward se rió de mi comentario mi molestia se convirtió en una verdadera ira.

—No es cierto —dijo.

—Seguro.

—No, en serio. Creo que podría ser interesante.

Le di la mirada más sucia que pude, pero él se encogió como si no fuera nada. Miró a Tanya mientras salía de la habitación, y luego me miró tan casual como siempre. — Creo que sería más divertido ir contigo.

Bueno, ahora yo tenía curiosidad. Me refiero a que Tanya y Edward estaban básicamente unidos cadera a cadera. Eran mejores amigos desde el jardín de niños o algo así de ridículo. Edward la adoraba tanto como todos los otros chicos en esta escuela, si no más, así que no podía entender por mi vida por qué me lo pedía si podía llevar a ella.

—Conozco a Tanya —explicó Edward al ver mi ceño fruncido—. Pero tú eres un misterio para mí. Me gustan los misterios.

—Pues bien, Sherlock, esto es mejor que seguir con el plan original. Si vamos al baile, y tú accidentalmente llegas a conocerme o algo, entonces no sería un misterio. — Agarré mi bolso y me levanté—. No voy. Ni contigo ni con nadie.

Salí de la habitación sin mirar hacia atrás, pero le oí suspirar cuando me fui. Fue el día más extraño que había tenido desde que me mudé aquí y la mayor interacción social que había tenido con cualquier compañero de clase. No había sido malo, pero lo di por terminado y confiaba que cuando volviera a la escuela al siguiente día, las cosas estuvieran de vuelta a su estado normal, sin complicaciones.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 2**

Me pregunté si Edward me seguiría molestando, pero no lo hizo. Aparte de Paul Warren —aspirante a un Eminem en Rockland High—, pero me daba lo mismo lo que él pensaba sobre dar "el visto bueno" cada vez que me veía. Todo volvió a la normalidad dentro de un par de días. Al menos lo fue hasta el siguiente jueves, cuando me encontré con Edward en el cine y él en realidad tuvo el descaro de hablar con mis padres.

Edward trabajaba en el cine, y sabía que había una posibilidad de que él estuviera allí, pero nunca imaginé que iba a hacer algo con mi madre y mi padre de pie allí. Tampoco no podía no ir porque los jueves son un trato. Vean, mi accidente ocurrió un miércoles y al día siguiente —cuando mis padres deberían haber estado planeando mi funeral— fui dada de alta del hospital, nos fuimos todos a celebrar el hecho de que estaba viva. Todos los jueves desde entonces se han convertido en un tipo de día en familia. Claro, mis padres son completamente cursis y a veces tienen todos sus halagos y atenciones en mí, aun así todavía adoro Los Jueves.

Tal vez sea raro que estuviera con mis padres, pero no renunciaría a Los Jueves por nada en el mundo. Mis padres son todo lo que tengo. Son las dos únicas personas en el mundo con las que estoy totalmente segura de ser yo misma en todo momento. Así que a pesar de sus peculiaridades, en cuanto a salir y pasar un buen rato juntos, es la única vez que me siento como una chica normal.

Es por eso que mis padres hubieran sospechado si me hubiera decidido repentinamente a quedarme en casa —con el fin de evitar ver a Edward.

He visto a Edward en el cine muchas veces, y siempre me mira raro y luego toma nuestras entradas sin mostrar ninguna otra pista de que realmente sabe quién soy yo, así que pensé que estaría bien. Pero sabía que estaba en problemas esta vez porque su rostro se iluminó mientras caminábamos hacia la taquilla. Supongo que haberme besado con él cambió las reglas de alguna manera y se le hizo aceptable saludarme, porque me dio un alegre: —¡Hola, Bella! —Que realmente sorprendió a mis padres.

Él me dedicó su estúpida sonrisa encantadora y juvenil, y yo lo fulmine con la mirada a espaldas de mi madre. Antes de que pudiera protestar, Edward le tendió la mano y dijo:

—Hola Sr. y Sra. Swan. Soy Edward, amigo de Bella. Es realmente un placer conocerlos.

Así que, ¿ahora éramos amigos? ¿Un beso al azar y una cita rechazada nos hacía amigos? Quería discutir el punto, pero él no parecía ser sarcástico en absoluto, y la triste realidad es que no tenía amigos. El hecho de que incluso me hablara lo hizo la cosa más cercana, así que supongo que no tenía nada de malo en dejar que mis padres lo creyeran. Al menos así se podría dejar de lado un poco mi asunto.

Edward estrechó las manos de mis padres, y luego mi madre tiró de él en un grande y apretado abrazo. Sé que está un poco desesperada para que hiciera amigos y tuviera una vida normal, pero si hubiera estado tratando de hacer eso, definitivamente no hubiera sido de ayuda.

Hay que entender a mi mamá, sin embargo. Ella y mi papá son la peor pesadilla de un adolescente normal. En serio, son exactamente como esos especialistas que después de la escuela están contigo y hablan sobre el embarazo adolescente o la anorexia o lo que sea. Ya sabes, siempre tratando de ayudarme a ser fuerte, me dicen lo orgullosos que están de mí y lo mucho que me aman y esas cosas.

En el mundo actual de divorcios y desapariciones de familias, mis padres son básicamente raros. Siempre han sido cursis y un poco sobreprotectores. Supongo que eso es lo que sucede cuando te crían en un pequeño pueblo agrícola en Illinois, pero ha empeorado mucho desde mi accidente. A veces pienso que ellos actúan así porque tienen miedo de que este de puntillas en el borde del acantilado y si mi vida en la casa no es perfecta voy a dejarme caer. Pero la verdad es que mi accidente los ha afectado tanto como a mí y con todo lo que hemos pasado en el último año todos estamos locos, probablemente, al límite de la cordura. Estoy segura de que necesitan la imagen de la perfección tanto como yo.

Aunque me había mortificado cuando mi mamá saludó a Edward con un abrazo, no podía culparla. En cambio, yo sólo quería matarlo. Intentando quedar bien con mis padres para conseguir que les cayera bien, fue un golpe bajo. Pero el chico realmente sabía cómo jugar este juego, le doy crédito.

—Me sorprende que Bella no mencionara a este apuesto muchacho que tenemos ante nosotros —mi madre dijo—. Eres justo el tipo que ella, generalmente, me chismorrea todo sobre él.

Edward sonrió con orgullo por el comentario de mi madre, pero la mirada que me disparó parecía decir: Así que soy tu tipo, ¿eh? Es bueno saberlo.

Podría estar equivocada, pero parecía un poco decepcionado cuando ni me inmute por sus burlas. Volvió su atención a mi mamá y le preguntó: —¿Nunca me ha mencionado? ¿Ni siquiera después de lo que sucedió la semana pasada?

Le gruñí a Edward que se callara, y él fingió sorpresa, pero mi madre se comió todo. Mi padre, en cambio, estaba viendo tanto a Edward como a mi meticulosamente, y con mucho cuidado le preguntó:

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió la semana pasada?

—Nada —me queje.

— ¡Definitivamente no fue nada! —argumentó Edward.

Sentí que aumentaban los nudos en mi estómago al pensar en Edward diciéndoles a mis padres que lo había besado.

Me prometí interiormente a asesinarlo si contaba el secreto, pero al mismo tiempo me guiñó un ojo, feliz de ver que por fin había llegado a mí. Afortunadamente, él divulgó sólo una pequeña pieza de la historia.

—Finalmente tuve el valor para invitarla a salir —explicó.

Por mucho que yo quería creer que no era el único fenómeno súper-poderoso en el mundo y que Edward no mencionó nuestro beso porque tenía algún tipo de capacidad de leer la mente, sabía que no era el caso. Era bastante obvio que estaba pensando en asesinarlo, y sé que Edward se dio cuenta. Mi padre también lo vio, y aunque me di cuenta que encontraba divertido el acoso de Edward, hizo todo lo posible para ocultar su diversión.

Mi madre, sin embargo, no me prestaba atención en absoluto. Ella estaba demasiada ocupada mirando a un grupo de chicas coqueteando con Edward cuando les entregaba sus entradas. Ella alzó la voz por encima de las risas de ellos para decir: —¡Edward, Bella no me dijo que ustedes dos tenían una cita!

—Eso es porque no la tenemos —dije rápidamente.

Tendrías que haber visto la mirada que mi madre me dio en ese momento. Ella estaba tan decepcionada de mí. Pero Edward se rió y murmuró:

—Todavía estoy trabajando en ello, Sra. Swan —haciendo que su ceño fruncido se desvaneciera al instante.

La amistad entre ellos me estaba haciendo mal.

— ¿No hay una película que se supone que debemos estar viendo en este momento o algo así?

Edward era la última persona que necesitaba ayuda con el juego de la seducción, pero mi madre estaba decidida a no perder la oportunidad de jugar a la casamentera. —Hay al menos diez minutos de las vistas previas antes de que empiece la función. Si quieres habla con él durante unos minutos, nos adelantamos y te llamamos cuando la película comience.

Sí, como si eso fuera a suceder.

— ¿Y perder diez minutos de tiempo un Jueves para hablar con él? Ni en sueños.

Mi madre empezó a protestar, y mi papá la detuvo antes de que pudiera empezar una pelea conmigo, pero Edward le ganó. —Está bien, señora Swan. Mi jefe me llamaría la atención en todo caso, y odiaría interrumpir. Creo que es genial que pasen tiempo juntos. No quisiera interponerme en eso.

Sorprendentemente, no pude saber si Edward estaba tratando de ganarse a mis padres o si realmente estaba hablando en serio. Eso era como su estúpida sonrisa. Tan natural. Mi madre estaba pérdida por él, era obvio, pero mi papá era un poco escéptico, como yo.

— ¿Y tú pasas mucho tiempo con tus padres? —preguntó.

Mi papá estaba definitivamente tratando de usar su voz de tengo un arma y no voy a dudar en usarla, pero a Edward no parecía importarle.

—Bueno, mi padrastro usualmente está viajando por negocios, pero él es un tipo bueno, y en realidad pasa mucho tiempo con mi mamá cuando no está lejos para que ella no se sienta sola. —Edward se encogió de hombros, y no podía creerlo, pero hubo un toque rojo en sus mejillas, por lo que rápidamente agregó—: Ella me formó. —No es que eso ayudara algo.

Creo que fue el sonrojo lo que finalmente convenció a mi padre de que Edward estaba siendo sincero. Él asintió con la cabeza lentamente y dijo:

—Buen chico.

—Gracias, Señor. Sólo espero que recuerde eso cuando Bella finalmente se comprometa a ir a una cita conmigo.

Mi papá se rió, finalmente ablandándose por el encanto de Edward Cullen, y yo ya había tenido suficiente.

—La película está probablemente empezando —espeté, y luego me marché a la sala de la función.

Oí a mi madre suspirar, y después disculparse por su hija grosera, ella y mi papá le dijeron adiós, pero Edward los detuvo antes de que pudieran seguirme. — ¿Hay algún truco para conseguir su lado bueno? —preguntó.

Mi papá se rió, pero mi madre se apiadó de él y le dijo:

—No la presiones mucho. Eso sólo la hace peor.

—Lo recordaré. Gracias, Sra. Swan.

Traté de averiguar si había algún desánimo en la voz de Edward, pero sin ver su rostro no podía decirlo. Me gustaría que mi mamá hubiera utilizado las palabras "no la molestes" o "nunca va a pasar", pero aun así, al menos no se atrevió a decirle que fuera por mí y alguna tontería acerca de que necesito amigos, como hace en casa todo el tiempo. Conseguir que mis padres dejaran de molestarme en ir con Edward fue fácil, pero conseguir que Edward dejara de molestarme en ir con él era una historia diferente. Estaba tan nerviosa de ir a la escuela al siguiente día, porque si Edward tuvo el valor de acercarse a mí cuando estaba con mis padres, entonces no habría absolutamente ningún problema en continuar con el acoso en la escuela.

Sin embargo, el viernes realmente iba y venía sin ningún problema. Estaba un poco sorprendida, pero muy aliviada al mismo tiempo. Pensé que el alejamiento de Edward tenían algo que ver con mi mamá diciéndole que no me presionara, porque cada vez que me veía él sonreía como si me tuviera simpatía, pero en realidad no me hablaba.

Después de eso, pensé que el acoso se había acabado, y que Edward sólo pensaba que era una solitaria y una muy buena besadora, pero luego las cosas cambiaron drásticamente la semana de regreso a clases. Era lunes, e inglés comenzó igual que cualquier otro día, conmigo sentada en la esquina de atrás, y Tanya y Edward en algún lugar adelante con la mayoría del resto de la clase reunidos alrededor de ellos como un rebaño de ovejas. Edward miró hacia mí de vez en cuando, tal como lo había hecho desde nuestro beso, pero aun así me tomó por sorpresa cuando decidió poner fin a nuestra temporada de silencio.

Diez minutos antes de que sonara la campana, que nos dejaba el resto del día libre, el Sr. Edwards dijo que teníamos que elegir una pareja porque para nuestro próximo proyecto, estaríamos escribiendo la biografía de un compañero de clase. Por lo general, escoger compañeros significaba sentarme allí garabateando en mi cuaderno hasta que cada uno eligiera un compañero. Entonces, cuando el Sr. Edwards tratara de agruparme con otras dos personas, le diría que podía hacer el proyecto por mí misma.

Con la mayoría de los profesores nunca podía salirme con la mía, pero este era el primer año del Sr. E enseñando, por lo que no se había dado cuenta todavía de que no debía dejar a sus estudiantes hacer lo que quisieran, y siempre me dejaba.

Hoy, sin embargo, no fue de esa manera, y me agarró totalmente desprevenida.

—Tomen los últimos diez minutos —dijo el Sr. Edwards—: para elegir un compañero, ponerse de acuerdo, planear una reunión, o hacer lo que tengan que hacer, ya que este proyecto se debe presentar en dos semanas.

Tanya, por supuesto, se giró automáticamente a Edward con una gran sonrisa.

—Esto va a ser fácil —dijo—. Ya sé todo sobre ti.

Pero entonces, para sorpresa de todos, y no sólo la mía, Edward respondió:

— ¿Por qué no te emparejas con Paige en este proyecto? Creo que voy a hacer mi trabajo con Bella.

No tuve tiempo para protestar porque creo que Tanya estaba mucho más enojada sobre esto que yo.

— ¿Qué? —gritó ella, y luego miró hacia mí—. ¿Me perdí de algo? ¿El fenómeno saltó a ti como una perra en celo y de repente eres su mejor amigo?

— ¿Hay un problema, Srta. Eastman? —preguntó el Sr. Edwards. Edward se apresuró a contestar por ella.

—Está todo bien, Sr. E. Sólo se trata de que este proyecto Bella no lo puede hacer por

sí sola, y no conozco a nadie más que vaya a ser su compañero.

—Tiene ese derecho —se burló Tanya con una mueca digna de un Oscar. Creo que si ella pudiera haberme arrancado en ese momento mis ojos, lo hubiera hecho.

El Sr. Edwards miró de mí a Edward, tratando de cubrir su mirada de shock, y luego le susurró a Edward, como si toda la clase no pudiera oírle. — ¿Estás seguro?

—No tengo miedo de ella —dijo Edward, dándome una gran sonrisa.

El Sr. Edwards sacudió su sorpresa y empezó a escribir nuestros nombres.

— ¿Uh, Sr. E? —espeté—. Yo no trabajo con él.

El Sr. Edwards me fulminó con la mirada y esperé que diera marcha atrás, como de costumbre, pero esta vez cuando él suspiró, no dijo "bien" como normalmente lo hacía. En su lugar, dijo: —Me temo que tiene razón Edward, Bella. Esta es una tarea que no puedes hacer por ti misma.

— ¡Sr. E., yo no le cuento a un extraño todos los detalles íntimos de mi vida para que pueda difundirlos a toda la escuela!

La clase entera estaba viendo el enfrentamiento con gran intriga, todavía estaba tratando de superar el shock de la oferta Edward para que fuera mi compañero. Uno pensaría que estábamos en American Idol y Simon Cowell había felicitado a alguien.

El Sr. Edwards me estudió por un momento, pensando, y cuando sonrió pensé que había ganado, pero él negó con la cabeza. —Si es tan incómodo hacerlo con tus compañeros de clase, supongo que puedes hacerme a mí una entrevista.

— ¿A usted? —Mi mandíbula cayó al suelo, oí gritos de asombro, y las risas de todos en el salón—. ¿Quiere emparejarme con usted?

—Yo no soy tan malo —dijo el Sr. E. ligeramente.

Es cierto, para ser un profesor no era tan malo. Es divertido, toca el bajo en una banda, y nos permite comer en clase. Es incluso muy lindo. Ya sabes, para un profesor.

_¡__P__e__ro __aun as__í__!_

No podía creer que el Sr. Edwards no comprendía el error que llevaba esa idea. Puedo ser una completa retraída social, pero aún tengo mis límites.

— ¿No puedo simplemente escribir una autobiografía?

—No es lo mismo. Van a ser calificados según qué tan bien pueden extraer la información durante el proceso de la entrevista. No puedes hacer eso contigo misma.

Me quedé sentada boquiabierta al Sr. Edwards. Él siempre me había dado la razón.

¿De dónde estaba viniendo esto? Era sólo un proyecto estúpido. ¡Y ni siquiera era algo importante!

El silencio fue roto por la voz alegre de Edward. —Vamos, Bella. Tienes que admitir que soy una mejor opción que emparejarte con el profesor. Sin ánimo de ofender, Sr. E.

¿Qué otra alternativa tenía? El Sr. Edwards era uno de esos profesores que aún se preocupaba por sus estudiantes. Él en realidad me ha seguido de cerca desde su primera semana aquí, cuando me catalogaron como uno de esos "problemas" que tienen los adolescentes y de los que se hablan en los seminarios en la Universidad. Siempre estaba tratando de dar palabras de ánimo y esas cosas. No tenía por qué darle oportunidades adicionales para preguntarme si estoy bien y tratar de hacerme ver al consejero de la escuela.

Sabiendo acerca de mis poderes o no, Edward era realmente la mejor opción. Lo fulminé con la mirada, pero él parecía saber que ya lo había conseguido. Él me guiñó un ojo, y entonces el Sr. Edwards volvió a suspirar mientras escribía nuestros nombres.

—Está bien, Edward y Bella son compañeros —dijo, y luego murmuró—: Buena suerte —A Edward en voz baja.

La sonrisa de Edward que dejó caer en el escritorio frente al mío era casi victoriosa.

—Bueno, esto es conveniente —dijo alegremente—. Por fin puedo pedirte tu número.

—No.

—Incluso mejor, dame tu dirección, y voy a ir esta semana.

—Buen intento.

—Vamos a tener que reunirnos en algún momento.

—Simplemente inventa algo. Nadie sabrá que no es verdad.

—No funciona así —Edward se echó a reír—. Incluso si lo hiciera, todo el mundo me conoce. Ellos sabrían si sí he realizado la entrevista.

—Yo no…

Edward suspiró, pero me di cuenta por la mirada en su cara que él no se desanimó en absoluto. Es un poco molesto la forma vivaz y la calma bajo la presión que tiene todo el tiempo.

— ¿Realmente te mataría salir conmigo?

—Oh, ¿así que estamos hablando de una cita ahora y no sólo de un proyecto?

—Podría ser sólo sobre el proyecto, si lo prefieres.

Yo puedo ser una persona paciente, si tengo que serlo, pero la verdad es que su acto de cachorrito era casi lindo, así que tenía que deshacerme de él antes de que terminara cediendo como la última vez. Conocer gente puede ser peligroso para mi salud, especialmente cuando se trata de decirle sobre mi pasado.

—Prefiero que sea absolutamente nada. —Bromeé, y luego rápidamente salí de la habitación.

Él no me siguió, lo que me hizo feliz, pero luego el martes en el almuerzo él estaba de regreso, tan diligente como siempre y siendo muy lindo de una manera que me molestaba.

— ¡Hola, Bella! —Edward me saludó cuando él dejó caer su almuerzo al lado del mío.

— ¿Qué necesito para conseguir que te vayas?

—Una entrevista.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero Edward sacó una libreta y una pluma como si se supiera que iba a ceder.

—Aquí mismo, en medio de la cafetería por lo que no es una cita de ninguna manera

—dijo—. Ninguna broma divertida, sólo lo básico, y luego te dejo en paz. Te lo prometo.

Eso casi valía la pena. Lo fulminé con la mirada, pero él sonrió, de alguna manera a sabiendas de que acababa de vencerme.

—Bien, ¿qué quieres saber?

—Todo.

—Está bien, me gustan: los arcoíris, los cachorros, y largas caminatas en la playa. Dentro de lo que me encanta está el rap, el chucrut y la gente. Sobre todo tú.

—Perfecto. —Edward garabateó mis palabras en su bloc de notas, sabiendo muy bien que yo le estaba dando de comer basura—. ¿Qué más?

—No hay nada más.

—Esto no está ayudando, Bella. Se supone que debo estar escribiendo una biografía, no un artículo de Playboy.

— ¿Qué más quieres saber?

—Quiero saber mucho. Tengo muchas preguntas sobre ti.

— ¿Como cuáles? —pregunté con sarcasmo.

—Por ejemplo, el otro día me preguntaba por qué te tiñes el cabello de negro.

Bueno, yo esperaba que me preguntara dónde nací o cuándo era mi cumpleaños, pero

¿Por qué tiño mi cabello de negro? ¿De dónde viene eso?

— ¿Qué? —pregunté, tratando de no reírme, porque no quería que pensara que me estaba ablandando.

Sonrió como si le gustara mi confusión. —Bueno, no eres asiática, y no tienes un aspecto gótico. No es que tu cabello no se vea muy bien con esos ojos de color marron brillante, pero es evidente que no es tu color natural, ¿por qué el negro?

Pensé por un momento. Eludir la pregunta hubiera planteado más preguntas que responder, pero no se me ocurría nada que decir, así que pensé que si él podía decir la verdad, entonces yo también podía.

—Bueno, mi color natural es verde —admití con sequedad—, y el negro funciona mejor que el cloro.

Frunció el ceño por un segundo, casi sin atreverse a creerme, pero luego se echó a reír.

—¿Verde?

—Y mis ojos no son naturales, son lentes de contacto de color marrón.

—Pero si estás usando lentes de contacto marrones, para conseguir que tus ojos tengan una apariencia verde, ¿de qué color son?

—Amarillos.

— ¿Así que tu cabello es verde y tus ojos son de color amarillo?

—Sip. ¿Ya terminaste?

Tenía la esperanza de que mis respuestas, mientras que eran verdaderas, darían a Edward la idea de que no iba a conseguir una entrevista real de mí y que se detendría. Él se quedó callado por un segundo, me miraba con curiosidad, y me di cuenta de que se estaba debatiendo por preguntarme otra cosa.

Yo lo miré fijamente, rompí su mirada, y cuando él se sacudió de su aturdimiento, sonrió.

—Sólo una más —dijo, y no se detuvo el suficiente tiempo para que llegara a decir que no—. ¿Dónde has aprendido a besar así?

Una vez más, Edward estaba lleno de sorpresas. Yo no esperaba eso. Con la sola mención de nuestro beso, mi corazón casi se detuvo. Traté de esconder mi reacción, pero se dio cuenta de que me estremecí y se inclinó un poco más cerca de mí con una sonrisa arrogante.

—¿Te toqué un nervio?

—La entrevista acabó —espeté.

Probablemente debería haber tratado de inventar algún tipo de explicación falsa porque era obvio que estaba molesta, pero me entró el pánico. El estar en mi posición no es fácil, sin embargo. Quiero decir ¿cuántas veces Clark Kent había sido casi descubierto y tuvo que buscar una explicación estúpida? Y había vivido con eso toda su vida. Yo sólo he sido diferente durante un año. Y en realidad, desde que nos mudamos aquí, todavía no había tenido que tratar de ocultar algo.

Cuando tomé mi bolso y salí de la cafetería, recé para que Edward no me siguiera, al igual que todas las otras veces que me había escapado de él, pero hoy no tuve suerte. Él no era precisamente discreto al respecto tampoco.

— ¡Bella, espera!

Apresuré el ritmo, esperando que al menos pudiera salir del alcance del oído de los espectadores curiosos en la cafetería, pero Edward me agarró del brazo cuando llegaba a la puerta.

— ¿Vas a parar? —declaró—. Me he estado volviendo loco desde ese beso.

— ¡Fue sólo un beso, Edward, eso es todo! —No quería decir mucho—. Me pude haber dejado llevar un poco, pero tenía que lucir bien si iba a estar en frente de toda la escuela.

Miré a mí alrededor con nerviosismo, y finalmente se dio cuenta de que yo no quería que nadie escuchara esta conversación porque él bajó la voz y comenzó a caminar conmigo lejos de cualquier persona.

— ¿Sólo un beso? —Preguntó con incredulidad—. Nunca he sentido algo igual.

Traté de componerme y sonreí lo mejor que pude. — ¿Estás tratando de decir que pensabas que había chispas?

— ¡Oh, no había duda, fueron chispas! Ese beso fue ardiente. Pero eso no es lo que estoy hablando. Es como si estuviera cargado como una batería o algo así. Me fui a casa, corrí cinco kilómetros sin parar, y aun así no pude dormir hasta las cuatro de la mañana.

—Así que estabas un poco excitado.

—Tuviste que sentirlo también. Tal vez eso es lo que quieren decir con química.

—No tenemos química Edward.

—Bueno, yo digo que si la tenemos.

—Bueno, yo digo que estás equivocado. Traté de hablar de nuevo, pero él me detuvo.

—Entonces demuéstramelo. Bésame otra vez y no digas que no sientes nada.

—No.

— ¿No te da un poco de curiosidad?

Hombre, debe haber sido un súper-beso para él también, porque el pobre no se rendía. Yo realmente quería hacerlo. Estaba probablemente más curiosa de lo que él estaba, pero simplemente no podía involucrarme con alguien. Nunca.

Me había hecho esa idea todos los días, desde que me di cuenta que era diferente, y la vida con súper-poderes era sólo una prueba. Estaba totalmente segura de entender ahora por qué los héroes en los cómics son siempre tan malhumorados y deprimidos. No pueden vivir sus vidas. No podía estar con Edward, no importaba lo mucho que puede que lo deseara. Tengo un secreto muy grande, que no podía saber.

Incluso antes, cuando el accidente sucedió, antes de que me diera cuenta de que tenía poderes, los médicos hacían todas esas pruebas tratando de averiguar cómo había sobrevivido, y en pocas horas habían periodistas y científicos llamando a mi puerta. Hubo incluso este periodista sensacionalista que me convertí en su obsesión y comenzó a acecharme. Él ni siquiera sabía acerca de mis poderes, y tuve que mudarme por todo el país para alejarme de él. Imagínense si alguien se enteraba de que podía correr ida y vuelta desde Sacramento a Nueva York en diez minutos, el periodista-acosador sería el menor de mis preocupaciones. El gobierno estaría aquí con ametralladoras y burbujas gigantes de plástico. No exactamente quieres ser experimentado como si fueras alguien de Marte.

— ¿Lo ves? —dijo Edward, sacándome de mis pensamientos obsesivos cuando yo no le respondí—. ¡Tienes curiosidad!

Edward alcanzó poner su mano en mi mejilla como si fuera a besarme de nuevo, e inmediatamente salté hacia atrás. Debería haber sido fría con él, como la forma en que fui con Mike, pero Mike lo hizo fácil y estaba encontrando a Edward muy difícil de resistir.

—No puedo —suspiré y entonces me di cuenta de que nunca podría convencerlo de que dejara de intentar si no podía sonar como que lo decía en serio—. ¡No quiero!

Él me dio esa mirada, y era tan triste que por primera vez, desde que todo el asunto comenzó con Edward, yo quería que todavía tuviera esa actitud molesta. Feliz y Suertudo.

—¿Por qué te haces esto a ti misma? —preguntó.

Su tono estaba real y totalmente confuso, pero no era su voz lo que me molestaba o la expresión de tristeza en su rostro que me mostraba claramente que él me tenía lástima, era la pregunta. Eso significaba que me estaba haciendo algo a mí misma, y lo que fuera, era una cosa mala. Y él dijo que yo tenía algún tipo de elección. Esa fue la peor parte. Yo no pedí que esto me sucediera a mí.

Su pregunta se me hizo tan amarga que mi cuerpo empezó a temblar de ira. Apenas pude pronunciar una respuesta.

—Ese no es tu problema.

—Bueno, lo siento. —Retrocedió, sorprendido por mi repentino cambio de humor—. Pero este proyecto es mi problema, y no me siento cómodo haciendo trampa, así que por lo menos ayúdame un poco, ¿puedes cooperar para hacer el proyecto?

Me sentí muy mal. Quiero decir, en el fondo, en realidad no era un chico malo. Se merecía un poco más de respeto del que le estaba dando, y sobre todo odiaba pensar que yo de alguna manera estaba aplastado los espíritus increíblemente felices dentro de él. Estaba deprimida, confundida, asustada y enfadada con el mundo. No tenía la necesidad de hacerlo sentir culpable por lo que me pasaba.

—Muy bien —dije, y luego me tomó un minuto componerme y escribirle mi dirección en un pedazo de papel, y se lo puse en la mano—. Si realmente quieres conocerme, ve allí la noche del viernes, alrededor de las 9.

— ¿El viernes por la noche? Pero es el Baile de Bienvenida.

—Exactamente.

—Pero, pero —tartamudeó—, es nuestro Baile de Bienvenida sénior y se supone que debo estar allí. Estoy nominado para rey. Si no estás ocupada, ¿por qué no sólo vas al baile conmigo? Tú debes estar allí tanto como yo.

—Sé que es una gran noche para ti, pero tiene que ser en ese momento —Por fin pude forzar una pequeña sonrisa—. Si no lo has notado, no me relaciono con la gente. Es una especie de cuestión de confianza. Si esperas que rompa las reglas por ti, entonces tengo que saber qué tanto estás dispuesto a dar.

Edward examinó el papel en su mano con mi dirección en ella. No estaba segura de sí acababa de hacer una decisión muy estúpida o no, pero esperaba que no se diera cuenta, una parte de mí quería que viniera. —No espero que estés allí —dije—, pero no voy a darte una segunda oportunidad, piensa en ello y nos vemos el viernes. Tal vez.

* * *

**Aquí tenéis nuevo capitulo, y esto cada vez se pone más interesante. Espero que os guste, gracias por vuestros reviews, favoritos, alertas... =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 3**

Fue una decisión impulsiva, y una de la que no puedo retractarme. No estoy segura de cómo Edward me hizo invitarlo, pero cuando él estaba parado justo allí, hablando sobre química y esperando besarme, fue como si él fuera el único con súper-poderes y me hiciera un truco metal Jedi hasta tener en su mano mi dirección.

Incluso empecé a creer que era una buena idea hasta que lo descubrí mirándome al siguiente día en el almuerzo y me di cuenta que él, realmente, podría aceptar mi oferta. Tenía su sonrisa arrogante, pero más que todo se veía como si estuviera tratando de descifrarme. Sentí como si fuera a enfermarme, y también lo debí parecer porque él paro de mirarme y, en verdad, acarició la mesa como si estuviera ofreciendo la silla vacía junto a él.

Lo miré como si estuviera loco y no solo era un espectáculo, honestamente, también era una sugerencia demente, y no fui la única que lo pensó. Tanya fue la primera que dio un vistazo en mi dirección, y cuando ella jadeó, capturó la atención de Paige Shultz. Cuando Paige se dio cuenta de lo que Edward había hecho, ella, accidentalmente, roció la soda que tenía en su boca sobre Tamika Larson.

Paige y Tamika son la clase de chicas que siguen a Tanya. Son mejores amigas y constantemente están hablando sobre Tanya a su espalda, pero se quedan junto a ella porque es cercana a Edward, nadie está más enamorada de Edward que Paige. La manera en que parloteaba sin parar acerca de él con cualquiera que la escuchara era repugnante.

—Demonios. —Tamika refunfuño mientras trataba de limpiarse la bebida pegajosa de sus brazos—. Qué bueno que es tu camisa, Paige.

—Bella Swan, ¿estás loco? —Paige le exigió a Edward, en lugar de disculparse o incluso responder a Tamika—. ¿Y si ella viene para acá?

¡Ha! Incluso con el puchero que Edward me estaba dando no había forma de que me uniera a ellos.

—Bueno, considerando que ese es el punto de la invitación —dijo Edward—, espero que lo haga.

De repente tenía a todos los chicos populares de la escuela mirándome. Fue el único momento de mi vida en el que me alegre de ser el único fenómeno con poderes mortales, porque estoy segura de que cualquiera de esas chicas les encantaría hacer de súper-villanas en ese momento, especialmente cuando Mike se empezó a reír y les dijo a ellas que se apiadaran de su pobre amigo inocente.

—Aww, el chico está perdido. ¿Vieron lo que Swan le hizo? ―Yo la necesito después de ese beso.

Todos los chicos de la mesa rieron a carcajadas, y Edward cubrió a Mike con sus brazos.

—Amén, Mikey —dijo—. ¿Quién diría que la Reina del Hielo pudiera ser tan sexy? Supongo que no soy la única con súper-poderes después de todo. Mike aparentemente tiene el poder de bajar el coeficiente intelectual de Edward. Idiotas.

De cualquier forma, sabía que a Paige, quién estaba locamente enamorada de Edward, no le gustaría esa respuesta, y estaba segura de que Tamika la iba a sostener cuando la pobre tuviera el corazón roto. Pero Paige tenía un poco más control del que le hubiera dado crédito. En vez de entrar en shock cuando Edward se agito para que me acercara, ella sólo me dio una mirada que era tres veces más llena de odio que la que Tanya me dirigía.

Ahí es cuando regrese nuevamente mi atención a mi almuerzo. O al menos alejé mis ojos de ahí. Realmente no podría encajar con ellos y, aunque pudiera, era difícil ignorar el siguiente comentario de Paige.

—No querrás engancharte con esa zorra, ¿no?

Encontraba irónico que Paige me estuviera llamando a mí zorra, cuando todo el mundo sabía que ella había estado con todo el equipo de americano. No tuve tiempo de enojarme porque tan pronto como las palabras escaparon de su boca Edward me defendió.

—Bella no es una zorra. Fue solo un beso, y ella sólo lo hizo porque yo se lo pedí.

— ¿Todo eso fue tu plan? —Paige preguntó—. ¡La perdedora prácticamente te estaba arrancando la ropa!

Ok, sabía que iban a atormentarme. Y cuando Paul Warren dijo: —Yo dejaría que me hiciera eso cualquier día.

—Haciendo que los chicos estallaran en risas y chocaran las manos unos con otros, y que yo me encogiera por dentro. A mí no me importaba si cada chica en la escuela pensaba que era una fácil, pero lo último que necesitaba era a más chicos tratando de acostarse conmigo.

Nuevamente, pensé, no necesito preocuparme por ello gracias a Edward.

—Hey, no fue realmente su culpa. —dijo—. Ella no sabía cuan irresistible era cuando estuvo de acuerdo con besarme.

No podía creer que él hubiera dicho eso, pero creo que sólo lo dijo para molestar a Paige, porque le sonrió con suficiencia y dijo:

—Además, si un pequeño beso la hace una zorra, odiaría saber lo que eso te hace a ti.

Supongo que no era la única que pensaba que las cosas se estaban poniendo feas. El comentario de Edward hizo callar a todos inmediatamente, y lo habría besado, nuevamente, por ello si hubiera estado allí, pero Tanya y Tamika no lo apreciaron de la misma forma en la que yo lo hice. Ellas arrastraron sus pies y llamaron a Edward por un nombre no muy agradable antes de hacer una salida bastante dramática de la cafetería.

Cuando finalmente le eché un vistazo a Edward, mi corazón casi se detuvo porque él estaba mirándome fijamente. Estaba confundido pero intrigado, y me di cuenta de que me estaba riendo junto a sus amigos deportistas. Él se dio cuenta de que estaba siguiendo la conversación, y técnicamente no debería haber sido capaz de oírla.

Instantáneamente borré la sonrisa de mi cara, y volví a comer mi almuerzo, maldiciéndome por haber sido tan idiota. Estaba tan molesta que no me di cuenta cuando Edward se levantó e hizo su camino por la cafetería hasta llegar a mí. Todavía no había pasado mi ataque de pánico cuando escuché su voz detrás de mí.

—Bella, si escuchaste eso, realmente lo siento. ¿Por qué no vienes y comes el almuerzo conmigo? Te presento a cada uno y así les das una oportunidad para disculparse. Los chicos solo están curiosos acerca de ti como yo, sabes.

Él no parecía preocupado de cómo pude escucharlo, solo se sentía mal de que lo había hecho, entonces empecé a calmarme un poco.

—Por supuesto que sienten curiosidad. Todos ellos piensan que ahora pueden meterse en mis pantalones. —La mirada en la cara de Edward me hizo sentir mal por decir eso, entones añadí—: En realidad no me importa que todos piensen que soy una zorra.

—Bueno, a mí sí me importa. Te pedí que me besaras. Es mi culpa que Paige dijera eso de ti, y no quiero que toda la escuela piense eso acerca de ti.

Eso me sorprendió y fue algo dulce, no pude dejar que mi cara no se relajara, sin importar cuánto quisiera seguir enojada.

Aunque parezca mentira, la sonrisa-arrogante de Edward apareció cuando notó que estaba haciéndose más fácil mantenerme concentrada, y trató de hacerse el encantador conmigo otra vez. Él estaba ahí parado con ese tierno y esperanzador puchero y dijo:

—Como sea, estés enojada o no, me siento mal, ¿entonces puedo hacer algo por ti?

— ¿En serio quieres hacer algo por mí?

—Por supuesto que quiero.

—Entonces deja de hablar conmigo antes de que otras personas piensen que hacerlo está bien, por favor. No quiero tener que volverme mala.

Agarre mis cosas y caminé por la puerta antes de que él pudiera discutir conmigo. Ni siquiera espere para ver su ceño. No podía, soy muy débil alrededor de él.

No quería tener que cumplir con mi reputación, sería bastante malo. Edward parecía ser un chico realmente decente. Él no debería ser castigado por querer conocerme. Y, siendo honesta, si nuestro beso hubiese sido uno normal, podría haber considerado hablarle ocasionalmente.

Pero el hecho era que él es encantador y que más o menos me gusta, sólo nos hace un caso imposible. Nosotros no podríamos tener una relación, y no puedo tenerlo preguntándome por qué, y no puedo ver cómo puede funcionar una especie de amistad.

Edward no me hablo el resto de la semana. Hacíamos un poco de contacto visual, pero no estaba segura si yo lo capturaba mirándome, o si era al revés. De todos modos, estoy bastante segura que él no se iba a aparecer en mi casa, y estaba más sorprendida y decepcionada que aliviada. Pensé que era porque ya era el Baile de Bienvenida, y decidí ir a ver mi primer evento deportivo de la escuela desde que me mude aquí.

En realidad no fui al juego. Lo miré desde una colina cerca de una milla de distancia, pero verlo desde aquí es algo bueno para mantenerme al margen. No tengo una visión como la de Superman, porque no puedo ver a través de las cosas, pero es definitivamente veinte veces mejor que el de la mayoría. Pienso en ello como si tuviera un par de binoculares con un control de súper-zoom. Incluso desde una milla de distancia puedo ver la tierna, pequeña y excitante sonrisa que Edward tiene en su cara todo el tiempo que él lanza un buen pase.

Nuestro equipo ganó el juego, e incluso estaba feliz por Edward, demostró ser un poco más interesante de lo que pensé que sería. Por lo menos al final estuve escuchando una interesante conversación entre Tanya, Edward y Mike.

Estaba a punto de irme casa cuando Tanya le pregunto a Edward acerca del Baile, y no pude resistirme a no escuchar.

— ¿Vas a compartir la limosina con nosotros esta noche? —ella preguntó.

—Todavía no estoy seguro. —Edward le contesto.

—De todos modos, ¿con quién vas a ir?

—Hasta el momento estoy sin cita para esta noche.

— ¿Vas a ir sólo? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, yo sabía cuántas ganas tenías de ir con Mike, así que me sacrifique.

El pequeño y coqueto Aww que recibió de Tanya me dio ganas de vomitar, pero valió la pena ver la cara de ella cuando Mike dijo:

—Además, él quería llevar a Bella, pero ella lo rechazo.

No podía decir si Tanya se veía disgustada o insultada, pero no trató de ocultar su horror cuando ella jadeó:

— ¿Tú le preguntaste a Bella Swan que fuera al Baile de Bienvenida contigo?

Esperé que Edward lo negara o se defendiera con alguna excusa acerca de sentirse mal por mí o algo así, pero no lo hizo. Él simplemente sonrió y se encogió de hombros de forma culpable y dijo:

—Dos veces, en realidad. Pero no te preocupes, ella me dijo que olvidara mi sueño.

—Sí, lo rechazó como si fuera un chico gordo usando un Speedo —Mike añadió y empezó a reír histéricamente cuando le dio un codazo a Edward.

Tanya estaba muy preocupada por su amigo como para compartir la risa de Mike.

—No es en serio que quieres algo con esa chica, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé, tal vez. Creo que todavía estoy tratando de decidir si ella vale la pena.

Yo respondí no con cada parte de mi ser, como Tanya lo hizo, y tristemente, nuestras descripciones sobre mí no eran muy diferentes. Básicamente, ella dijo que y era un fenómeno con problemas, pero en palabras algo lindas. Ella tenía razón, y Mike parecía estar de acuerdo, pero Edward me defendió. Bueno, algo así.

—Estoy seguro que en alguna parte debajo de toda esa hostilidad ella es un ser humano decente. —dijo.

— ¿Estás bromeando? —Tanya preguntó.

—Nop —contestó alegremente—. Creo que ella puede tener una parte amigable, también. ¿Por qué otra razón me hubiera besado así? Apuesto que puedo ganármela, eventualmente.

Ese pequeño arrogante…

Pensé acerca de darle un pequeño golpe en la parte superior de su cabeza por eso, soy tan rápida que nunca sabría qué fue lo que lo golpeo. Pero pensándolo bien, el chico realmente consiguió que lo besara, invitarlo a mi casa, e ir a mi primer juego de americano en más de un año, sin aún romper en sudor.

Aparentemente tenía mucho que enfrentar, y aun así me quede allí preguntándome que pasaría conmigo y el quarterback. Tanya dio un suspiro grande como de telenovela.

—Oh, Edward —dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza como si fuera más vieja y sabía que él—. ¿Quieres mi consejo? Mantente lejos, muy lejos de ella. No solo mataría tu reputación, si no también le darías popularidad a ella.

—No lo sé, hombre —Mike no estuvo de acuerdo—. Yo digo que vayas por ella. Bella Swan es muy sexy, y básicamente imposible de ganar. Si puedes estar con ella, serás una leyenda.

Ese fue el punto en la conversación en el que me empecé a enojar. No era el hecho de que Mike le estaba diciendo a Edward que debería hacerlo conmigo para ser una leyenda, si no que Edward se riera con él acerca de eso, lo que significaba que le gustaba la idea de hacerlo conmigo o la idea de ser reverenciado como algún tipo de dios por ello.

¿Conociéndolo? Ambas.

Cualquiera fuera la razón, aprendí mi lección. Edward Cullen puede ser encantador, pero él no va a ganarme en ningún momento cercano.

No me quedé alrededor para seguir escuchando la conversación. Estaba molesta, por lo tanto fui a algún sitio donde pudiera pensar en paz. Hay muchos sitios en el país que funcionan para eso, y esta vez fui al Gran Cañón. Me gusta allí porque aun cuando hay muchas personas, es tan grande que puedo encontrar un lugar bastante lejos que no me permite escuchar a los turistas todo el tiempo. Además, la belleza del Gran Cañón al atardecer me hace difícil permanecer de mal humor, y estaba muy enojada.

No sé qué me hizo pensar que Edward era diferente. Debería haber sabido que él era lo suficientemente encantador como para ganarme. Era como cualquier otro hormonal chico de secundaria en el planeta, sólo era bueno jugando este juego, lo cual lo hacía peligroso.

No debería haber dejado que mis esperanzas volvieran, en primer lugar. No es como si le pudiera decir la verdad, y no puedo ser su novia cuando tendría que estar constantemente mintiéndole. Aparentemente, ni siquiera puedo besarlo, entonces no es como si él quisiera durar mucho tiempo conmigo, incluso si yo fuera honesta.

Estuve sentada ahí por un largo tiempo, mucho después de que el sol se ocultara. Cuando finalmente me decidí a ir a casa, me dije que no iba a perder más energías en Edward Cullen. Desde luego, me tomo más tiempo decirme que no pensara más en él cuando llegué a mi casa, y el chico estúpido estaba en mi casa cuando llegué, por tanto mantuve mi promesa sólo como por medio segundo.

Escuche su risa a una calle de distancia. Ahora eran las nueve y media, por lo tanto teóricamente él podría haber estado allí por media hora, y juzgando por la conversación que estaba teniendo con mis papás, probablemente, lo había estado. La foto de la que él se reía era la última que me tomaron antes del accidente, y conociendo a mi madre, seguro comenzaron con las fotos de cuando era bebé.

— ¿Ella es una Reina de Belleza? —Edward preguntó, lleno de sorpresa, y luego se rió tontamente cuando leyó el titulo—. ¿Señorita Maíz Dulce?

—Tú ríete, joven —escuché a madre decir—, pero eso es un gran logro en Illinois. Las personas vienen de todos los sitios de Midwest para ir a ese festival, y Bella trabajo muy duro para ganar ese concurso.

—Y se veía tan hermosa como su madre lo hizo cuando ganó el Concurso en la Secundaria. —Mi padre añadió. No necesitaba tener una súper-visión para ver la mirada orgullosa en su cara; él siempre miraba a mi mamá de esa manera.

Me quede quieta por un segundo, y pensé en interrumpir la fiesta, pero entonces Edward dijo algo que me hizo parar.

—Ella se ve tan feliz. —dijo con voz pensativa—. ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Ya no es la misma?

Quería correr dentro y poner fin a esta invasión de privacidad, pero mi mamá contesto su pregunta antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta. —Bella estuvo en un accidente automovilístico.

Accidente automovilístico no es el término exacto para lo que pasó, pero aun así rompió mi corazón. Memorias dolorosas inundaron mi mente cuando mi mamá siguió con su suave explicación.

—Su novio murió. —dijo vacilantemente.

Si Edward reaccionó ante la noticia, no lo hizo de forma verbal. Él no hizo ningún sonido. Deseé poder ver la mirada en su cara o saber que suposición estaba haciendo para justificar la manera en que actúo, pero si me costaba respirar mucho más quedarme tranquila.

—Bella no habla mucho de ello —dijo mi padre—. El accidente la cambió, y ella ha tenido un tiempo realmente duro tratando con ello. Ella se culpa.

No puedo creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ellos también pueden haberle dicho que yo era un fenómeno con súper-poderes. ¿Cómo pueden ellos ser tan arrogantes sobre ello?

¿Y que si él empieza a hacer preguntas para las cuales no hay respuestas?

—Nos mudamos para acá, esperando que un cambio de aire pudiera ayudarla —mi mamá explico, rompiendo el horrible silencio que había ahora en la casa—. Pero ella no será nunca más la misma chica. Ella no se acerca a nadie. De hecho, estoy realmente sorprendida de que te haya invitado. Debes ser bastante especial.

Tan molesta como estaba, estaba algo aliviada al oír una insinuante sonrisa en la respuesta de Edward.

—Especial no, solamente obstinado. —dijo—. Creo que ella solo me invito porque pensó que no iba a venir. Hoy es el Baile de Bienvenida.

Me encogí cuando oí el jadeo de mi madre. Sabía que a la antigua Reina del Baile de Graduación no le iba a gustar eso. Finalmente reuní valor y abrí la puerta. Trate de no fulminar con la mirada a mis padres, porque para Edward, yo no tenía ni pista de lo que ellos habían hablado. Mis padres sabían que los había escuchado, y cuando entré en la habitación ambos miraron a sus pies viéndose culpables como sabía que se sentían.

Mi padre empezó la conversación con:

— ¿Dónde has estado? Mantuviste a este pobre chico esperando por casi cuarenta minutos.

—Realmente no lo estaba esperando.

— ¿Y lo hiciste perder el Baile de Bienvenida? —mi madre gimió—. Isabella Swan, ¿Cómo has podido?

—Yo no lo hice hacerlo.

—Es cierto, Señora Swan. —Edward se rió y me dio una risa despreocupada que hace que cualquiera se derrita—. Estoy realmente seguro que Mike va a ser el Rey de todos modos, pero todavía podría llevar a Bella al Baile.

Le di a Edward una mirada molesta cuando los ojos de mi madre casi se salen de su cara.

— ¿Estabas nominado para ser el Rey del Baile de Bienvenida? —Jadeó e inmediatamente me dio una mirada desesperada—. Por todos los cielos, Bella, ve y ponte un vestido, y lleva al pobre chico al baile.

Cuando Edward dijo que era una excelente idea, no pude más y llevé a mis padres a la cocina.

— ¿Que están haciendo? —les siseé en cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros.

Me sorprendí cuando mi padre habló primero, y dijo exactamente lo que pensé que iba a decir mi madre.

—Parece un buen chico.

—Lindo, también. —Mi mamá añadió emocionada.

Sentí que la cabeza me empezaba a doler y apenas traté de controlar mi temperamento.

—Sí, mamá, es realmente lindo. Él también es encantador, dulce y gracioso. Pero también eso es lo que dicen sobre el diablo, y tú no me quieres saliendo con él.

Mis padres fruncían el ceño con desaprobación, pero no me importó.

—Él es prácticamente un extraño, ¿cómo pudieron contarle sobre el accidente? ¡Acerca de Derek!

— ¿Que se suponía que le dijéramos cariño?

— ¡Nada! ¡No es su problema!

Cuando lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, me di cuenta de cuán difícil me estaba poniendo, y dejé de gritarles. Mi mamá empezó a llorar, y cuando mi papá me ofreció sus brazos prácticamente me derrumbe dentro de ellos. Sé cuánto se preocupan mis padres por mí, y cuando mi papá me apretó no pude seguir enojada.

—No le dijimos nada que las personas de Illinois no supieran —él susurro—. Teníamos que decirle algo, él escribe en el periódico, y si no le decíamos algo se pondría a sospechar.

Algunas veces me olvido que mis padres están luchando con esto tanto como yo. Ellos algunas veces tampoco saben qué hacer, pero esta vez mi papá tenía razón.

—Lo siento, papá.

—Lo sé, cariño.

Mi mamá me sacó de los brazos de mi padre para darme un abrazo. Ella hizo señas con sus ojos a la puerta que nos separaba de Edward.

—Sé que esto es difícil para ti, Bella, pero tú no moriste esa noche y no puedes seguir viviendo como lo estás haciendo. Creo que Edward puede ser bueno para ti. No estoy diciendo que creo que deberías reemplazar a Derek, pero…

— ¡Nunca habrá otro Derek! ¡Nunca!

Las luces de la casa empezaron a parpadear, poniéndome inmediatamente en evidencia. No quería perder el control, pero estaba pasando un difícil momento para mantener mis emociones ocultas del quarterback. Derek es mi tema más sensible.

Observé como mi mamá tragaba y luego forzaba una sonrisa a través de su cara.

—Sé que estás asustada. —Dijo y luego en un susurro añadió—: Todos lo estamos.

Ver a tus padres asustados de ti es probablemente el peor sentimiento que un humano es capaz de experimentar, pero al menos me hace sentir un poco mejor acerca de tenerme miedo. Y estoy agradecida de que ellos traten de ser fuertes, aunque no siempre lo puedan manejar.

—Tienes que ir allí y hablar con el chico —mi mamá continúo—, y si yo fuera tú, trataría de ser agradable, podrías necesitar un buen amigo Bella.

Después mi mamá me dijo que me amaba, inmediatamente supe que la discusión había terminado. Sin decir otra cosa, volví a la sala, secretamente deseando que Edward decidiera ir al Baile después de todo, pero no tenía tal suerte. Él todavía seguía mirando las fotos de nuestro álbum familiar, pero se levantó cuando entré. Me sonrió, pero no era la clásica-arrogante-sonrisa de Edward, era una más seria.

—Ella tiene razón, sabes —dijo—, en serio deberías pensar en dejarme ser tu amigo, de verdad me gustaría. Y no creo que haya nadie más en la escuela lo suficientemente bueno para el trabajo.

Lo juro, Edward es la persona más confiada en el planeta, y es tan molesto. Y me quedé ahí parada mirándolo, tan molesta de que nos hubiera escuchado casualmente, y sólo me devolvió una sonrisa completamente relajada. Conociéndolo, él probablemente estaba esperando que le dijera que tenía razón y le diera mi amistad. Yo no iba a ceder más, ¿recuerdas? ¡No iba a ceder ante Edward Cullen!

Agarré el álbum de fotos de la mesa de café, echándole una mirada a la foto en la que ganaba el Concurso luego puse el libro en su lugar en el estante.

—Ya tienes más que suficiente como para escribir la biografía sobre la vida de Bella Swan, así que supongo que la entrevista terminó. Ya te puedes ir.

—Oh, no —Edward dijo—. Tus padres son realmente geniales, pero no me perdí el Baile de Bienvenida para tener la oportunidad de mirar fotos toda la noche, vine para ver la verdadera tú, y me diste la impresión de que ibas a estar aquí si yo venía, así que creo que es justo que me des un poco del tiempo de Bella, antes de que me eches.

Gruñí porque estaba tan frustrada en este mismo momento. La sonrisa seria de Edward se volvió en su pequeña arrogante vas-a-darme-exactamente-lo-que-quiero sonrisa, y es tan difícil permanecer molesta cuando él me mira de esa manera. Tanto para ceder ante Edward Cullen.

—Ugh, ok, pero no prometo ser agradable.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 4**

Edward tuvo el descaro de reírse de mi cuando fui a mi habitación y le cerré la puerta en la cara. No estaba sorprendida cuando él no se quedó atrás y la abrió. De alguna forma sabía que mi berrinche, excesivamente dramático, no iba a funcionar con él.

Me dejé caer en la cama con un libro, preparada para ignorarlo lo mejor que pudiera. Acepté que pasara tiempo conmigo, pero no prometí entretenerlo. Y no iba hacer algo que pudiera darle la idea de que disfrutaba de su compañía, incluso si una parte de mi lo hacía. El chico ya tenía un gran ego tal como estaba. Él no necesitaba agregarme a su lista de victorias.

Estuvo en silencio por un minuto mientras miraba alrededor de mi habitación, y después decidió sentirse como en su casa. Subió a mi cama, dejando sólo tres pulgadas de espacio entre nosotros.

— ¿Te importa? —dije.

—Sí, un poco —Edward rió entre dientes—. Pero estoy comprometido con esto así que tú también debes.

—Bueno, si te molesta tanto…

—No dije que me molestara, me gusta estar muy cerca, eso es todo.

— ¿Más cerca? ¿Puedes ponerte más cerca de lo que estás?

Sabía que debería haber puesto mis pies en mi boca en el instante cuando las palabras se me escaparon, y Edward no se perdió la oportunidad de poner sus brazos alrededor de mí y atraerme más cerca de él.

—Nunca le preguntes a un chico que si puede estar más cerca —dijo, rehusándose a soltarme—. La respuesta siempre es sí. —La forma en que junto sus manos para que no pudiera empujarlo era divertido, pero no creí que estaba bromeando cuando se estremeció. Eso era, probablemente, porque nadie me había sostenido así desde hace mucho tiempo, y reaccioné de la misma forma que cuando lo besé. Supongo que el poder no es de súper-beso sino de súper-hormonas.

Desde que soy súper-poderosa, tengo más energía que un generador de eléctrico. El hecho de que hubo chispas cuando Edward me tocó quiere decir que no sólo se filtra a la superficie cuando estoy enojada. Supongo que es cada vez que pierdo control de alguna emoción.

Obviamente, eso no es bueno, así que cuando se estremeció, entré en pánico y le di un codazo con suficiente fuerza para dejarle un moretón, e hice mi camino a través de la habitación a una silla más segura para una persona que estaba junto a mi escritorio.

—Te tenías que haber apegado al ―compromiso —gruñí—. Probablemente, no me hubiera movido si hubieras mantenido tus manos para ti mismo.

—Valió la pena. —Se estaba riendo de mí de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué eres tan molesto?

— ¿Por qué eres tan irresistible?

Era inútil, nunca iba a ganar. Él era mucho mejor en las respuestas ingeniosas que yo y menos propenso a sonrojarse, así que me rendí, estaba decidida a controlar mis nervios, era mi objetivo en ese momento, así que imaginé que no pelear con él era la mejor táctica. Dejé mi actitud, y probablemente soné un poco desesperada cuando pregunté:

— ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

— ¿Es tan malo que quiera hablar con alguien más además de tu padres? —preguntó seriamente—. Yo no quiero nada de ti, vale, eso es mentira, me encantaría que nos besáramos de nuevo, pero no es eso por lo que estoy aquí esta noche.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Sólo quería entenderte, no podía imaginar por qué alguien se auto-aislaría de la manera en la que tú lo haces.

—Sí, bueno, ahora lo sabes. Yo maté a mi novio, y mis amigos me odiaron por eso. Toda la ciudad lo hizo. La gente puede volverse contra ti y herirte, incluso los que dicen que te aman. No quiero pasar por eso de nuevo, es así de simple.

Edward no dijo nada después de que dejé de hablar. Sólo me observo, y no me había sentido tan insegura en mucho tiempo, el silencio hizo que mi corazón se acelerara como a un millón de kilómetros por hora, y si no me calmaba probablemente freiría los circuitos de la casa.

No era exactamente madura, pero escogí la hostilidad para cubrir lo vulnerable que me sentía.

—Misterio resuelto —dije fríamente—. Y apreciaría que no pusieras nada de eso en el trabajo. Al Señor Edwards le gusta leer las cosas en voz alta, y prefiero que los estudiantes sigan llamándome ―La Reina del Hielo, y no La Asesina de Novios.

—Por supuesto que no.

Estaba sorprendida por la cantidad de sinceridad que aparentaba Edward, pero luego sonrió de nuevo.

—No diré nada —bromeó—, pero no importaría si lo hiciera, porque todo el mundo estaría sorprendido sobre el Concurso de Belleza, que ni siquiera oirían el final de mi trabajo.

No pude evitar reírme de eso, y la manera en que el rostro de Edward se iluminó me hizo sonrojar.

— ¿Supongo que no consideraras dejar esa parte también fuera?

—No hay posibilidad — Edward se rió—. Voy a tener que probárselo al Señor Edwards, sin embargo, nunca me va a creer que no lo inventé. Yo vi las fotos y todavía no puedo creerlo.

—Sólo dile que yo no te lo dije. Él no tendría problema en creer eso. Es la verdad. Yo no te lo dije, y no lo hubiera hecho, fueron mis padres los de las grandes bocas.

—Bueno, estoy agradecido de que me dejaras plantado porque es un alivio tener la verdadera historia.

— ¿La verdadera historia?

Edward se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa culpable. —He estado haciendo mi versión de la tuya por semanas, me había convencido de que estabas en el Programa de Protección a Testigos, y que estabas escondida hasta que pudieras testificar en contra de algún vicioso de la mafia.

—El Programa de Protección a Testigos. —Otra vez yo estaba sonriendo, no podía evitarlo—. Supongo que eso explicaría el tinte de cabello, pero ¿por qué estaba relacionada con alguien de la mafia?

— ¿Una chica tan sexy como tú? Tú estabas saliendo con el sobrino del jefe, por supuesto, presenciaste un crimen violento, y cuando te asustaste te amenazaron. Pero eres fuerte, y tu novio era un gran idiota asesino, así que fuiste con los policías, y ahora estas aquí con tu cabello azabache, tu actitud hostil, y desconfiando prácticamente de toda la raza humana.

No creí que estuviera bromeando. Viéndolo por el lado bueno, supongo que era bueno saber que no era la única que no podía parar de pensar en estas últimas semanas. — Suena como que ya escribiste el final de tu trabajo. —dije y luego suspire—. Me gusta más tu versión.

—A mí también —admitió Edward tímidamente—. No te lastima tanto. Realmente siento que tengas que pasar por esto.

Traté de sonreír con agradecimiento, pero no creo que funcionara, y todo se puso muy silencioso. Incómodamente silencioso. Gracias al cielo, Edward es extremadamente alegre, porque cambió de tema y logró traer de vuelta mi buen estado de humor. — Entonces, dime que se siente ser coronada, ya que gracias a ti nunca lo sabré.

Hace dos segundos estaba ahogándome en el peor recuerdo de mi vida, y con un pequeño comentario, Edward me tenía sonriendo de nuevo, ¿cómo hace eso?

No sabía cómo contestar su pregunta, así que caminé a mi armario, saqué la estúpida tiara de la caja de zapatos donde la guarde, y me senté de nuevo en la cama junto a él.

—Se siente como esto —dije y puse la corona en su cabeza.

Edward fingió una mirada de sorpresa, y limpió lágrimas falsas mientras daba las gracias a una audiencia falsa. Cuando intentó saludar, tuve que intervenir. — ¡No, no, no! Una Reina de Belleza siempre tiene pose y gracia. —Me senté muy derecha, y le enseñé cómo saluda la Señorita América.

—Todo lo que necesitas es el vestido —dijo mientras muy ágilmente intentaba copiar mi saludo perfecto.

Se veía tan ridículo que, de hecho, me puse a reír. Era la primera vez que me había reído honestamente desde el accidente, y se sentía sorprendentemente bien. —Eso se puede arreglar —dije.

— ¿Aún tienes el vestido?

—Está colgado en el armario.

—Bueno, ¿qué estas esperando? Ve y póntelo, quiero ver a la Señorita Maíz Dulce en toda su gloria.

Era la cosa más extraña, pero me estaba divirtiendo por primera vez en no sé cuánto tiempo, y cuando Edward me pidió que me pusiera el vestido no lo pensé dos veces, tomé el vestido y fui al cuarto de baño. Salí unos minutos más tarde con un vestido de seda azul que me ayudó a ganar mi corona hace más de un año. Tire la banda sobre mi pecho y di un giro. — ¿Qué opinas?

—Creo que siento lástima por las chicas que compitieron contra ti. — Edward se quitó la tiara de su cabeza y la puso en la mía.

—Se ve mucho mejor en ti —dijo y dio un paso hacia atrás para verme mejor.

Estaba sorprendida por todas las mariposas que tenía en mi estómago mientras Edward me miraba. Él estaba, obviamente, un poco enamorado y me sonrojé bajo su mirada. Creo que él estaba feliz de verme así porque me sonrió, y audazmente me atrajo a sus brazos.

— ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? —Su susurro fue en un tono que instantáneamente cambió la atmósfera juguetona a algo más intenso—. Parece que voy a tener mi baile después de todo.

Podría ser la chica del cartel de Marvel Comics, pero en el momento en que él empezó a bailar conmigo, no tuve el poder para detenerlo. Me pregunté por un breve momento si tal vez mis padres tenían razón. Que si Edward era bueno para mí. En ese momento me sentí normal. Me sentí aceptada, querida, se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos. Yo no dije nada, sólo me quede ahí sintiéndome abrumada, y la siguiente cosa que supe fue que sus labios estaban casi tocando los míos.

Estaría mintiendo si decía que no quería besarlo, y ambos lo sabíamos. Estaba realmente asustada porque no creía poder detenerlo si lo intentaba. Especialmente cuando mi cerebro me seguía diciendo que ese primer beso no parecía haberlo herido, pero cuando agarró un cabello suelto sobre mi rostro sentí un choque. Fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que él retrocediera, y lo observé horrorizada mientras se metía su dedo en la boca como si le doliera.

Edward sólo se rio e hizo un comentario cursi sobre las chispas entre nosotros, pero yo sabía la verdad y mi estómago literalmente hizo un salto hasta mi pecho. Me las arreglé para saltar antes de que pudiera besarme y miré en su dirección justo a tiempo para verlo rodar sus ojos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a jugar a hacerte la difícil? —se quejó, inmediatamente intentado volver al momento.

El pobre chico no tenía ni idea que nunca tendría un momento como ese. Esta vez sólo recibió un choque, pero que tal si la próxima sentía como si hubiera metido el tenedor de metal en la toma de corriente. Me sentí un poco mal porque no podía explicarle las señales confusas, pero ahora mis peores miedos fueron confirmados, no habría más confusiones y a él no le iba a gustar el resultado.

—Por siempre —susurré, apenas encontrando mi voz.

Me quité la tiara de mi cabeza y la dejé a un lado, mis manos estaban temblando cuando puse la caja de zapatos de vuelta al armario, y Edward me sorprendió completamente cuando se acercó por detrás de mí. ―Por siempre no funciona para mí —dijo, y salté tan alto que solté la caja y todas las fotos viejas cayeron al piso.

—Alguien está tensa — Edward bromeó mientras se inclinaba para ayudarme a recoger las fotos—. No te estoy poniendo nerviosa, ¿verdad? Porque ya sabes, si lo estoy haciendo es probablemente porque te gusto y no lo admites.

Había tantas formas en las que hubiera podido responder eso, si le estuviera prestando al menos un poco de atención, pero no estaba, estaba sentada en el suelo mirando una vieja fotografía de Derek y yo en un juego de americano. No sé cuánto tiempo me senté allí, y no noté cuando Edward se sentó a mi lado. Olvidé que estaba allí hasta que señaló la foto.

— ¿Él es…?

Me sacudí de mi aturdimiento y le entregué la foto con un asentimiento, agradecida por el cambio de tema, incluso si era sobre mi novio muerto.

—Fue al comienzo del primer año. Después de que lo conocí —expliqué—. Crecimos en la misma ciudad, pero él era mayor que yo así que realmente nunca hablamos hasta ese día. Yo era la única del primer curso que entró al equipo universitario de animadoras, y cuando el chico más lindo en el colegio —un estudiante de último año y el quarterback estrella—, me invitó a salir estaba como embobada. Creo que estaba enamorada incluso antes de que terminara nuestra primera conversación.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron y sabía lo que estaba pensando antes de decirlo.

—Así que tienes una debilidad por los quarterbacks guapos, ¿eh?

—Fue sólo un tiempo —me quejé arrebatándole la foto de vuelta y poniéndola en la caja—. Ya terminé con los de tu clase.

—Ya veremos eso.

Oficialmente cerramos la conversación casi sincera, porque se fue de nuevo hacia él molestándome.

—Eres tan egocéntrico —gemí y me puse de pie.

—Y tú estás en negación — Edward respondió—, tal vez has engañado a todos en el colegio, pero tú no eres tan mala como quieres hacer creer. ¿Por qué no admites que estás cansada de toda esa mierda de auto-aislamiento? ¿Fastidiada de intentar ser la Reina del Hielo? Empieza a ser Bella Swan de nuevo.

— ¿Sólo ser Bella Swan de nuevo? ¡Porque es tan simple!

Finalmente lo perdí. Y no sólo un poco cuando las lágrimas empezaron a llenar mis ojos y rabia llenó mi corazón, también la electricidad en mi casa de inmediato respondió. Edward miró hacia arriba confundido, eso sólo me hizo enojar más.

— ¡No todo es blanco o negro, Edward! ¡No creas que pasar la tarde aquí significa que me conoces, no puedo ser de nuevo Bella Swan, no tienes ni idea de cuánto desearía poder, pero no puedo, esa Bella Swan está muerta! ¡Ya no existe más!

Las luces parpadearon de nuevo y traté de calmarme.

—Quiero que te vayas ahora.

Edward no tuvo una respuesta ingeniosa, se veía molesto, y odié herirlo, pero soy humana, bueno en cuanto a mis emociones de cualquier forma, estaba tan enojada que no podía pensar claramente y sólo dejé que las lágrimas salieran.

—Bella, lo siento, no quería que sonara de esa forma…

—Sólo vete.

Estaba tan enojada que cuando grité que las luces se pusieron enserio brillantes, y luego toda la electricidad en la casa se fue. Mis padres llamaron a la puerta en cuestión de segundos. Mi madre sonaba preocupada cuando entró a la habitación con una linterna.

— ¿Bella? ¿Edward? Creo que estamos teniendo un pequeño problema con los circuitos, ¿Está todo bien aquí?

¡Problemas con los circuitos, porque los acabo de freír!

—Señora Swan, lo siento mucho — Edward tartamudeó—. No tengo ni idea de lo que le pasó, en un momento nos estábamos riendo y luego ella sólo… no quise molestarla.

—No es tu culpa, cariño —mi madre insistió mientras conducía a Edward fuera de mi habitación.

Sentía que era su culpa, sentía que todo era su estúpida culpa. Quería ahogar las voces tan pronto como la puerta de mi habitación se cerró, pero no importó cuánto lo intente, aún tenía que escuchar a mi madre tratando de explicarle a Edward que él no hizo nada malo.

Era horrible porque quería estar enojada. Quería odiarlo, pero en el fondo sabía que mi madre tenía razón. Edward no hizo nada malo, y a la única persona que odiaba era a mí misma.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 5**

Algunas noches no puedo dormir. Después de que Edward se fue, tuve una de esas noches. Me gusta, y odio que me guste. Me fui a dormir y me preguntaba cómo podía dejar de quererle, pero el único defecto que encontré en él hasta ahora era que tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo, que no estaba segura de que no era del todo justificada. No había manera de odiarlo. Sólo podía odiarme a mí misma porque no podía tenerlo, y este pensamiento maravilloso dio vueltas en mi mente toda la noche.

Creo que finalmente me dormí en algún momento después del amanecer, y cuando mi mamá entraba en mi habitación, sentí que era más temprano del mediodía que era.

—Levántate y brilla, Bella, antes que no quede otro brillo a tu altura.

—Mamá, realmente no me siento bien. Creo que sólo voy a quedarme en la cama hoy.

—Tú no estás enferma, Bella. Deprimiéndote en tú habitación todo el fin de semana no va a hacer que te sientas mejor. ¡Vamos, arriba, arriba, arriba! He oído decir que Macy está haciendo una venta. Vamos a elegir lindos atuendos nuevos y nos haremos la manicura como solíamos hacerlo.

Tengo que admitir que a pesar de que sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, la oferta era tentadora aún. Echaba de menos los viajes de un día que solía tener en Chicago con mi mamá cada vez que una de nosotras tenía un mal día. Pero la idea de un nuevo lindo atuendo provocó una nueva ola de depresión, y me cubrí con las mantas mi cabeza.

—Ve tú, mamá. No tengo ninguna necesidad de un nuevo atuendo lindo, de todos modos.

—También tenemos que ir a la peluquería. Que está rebajando el precio del tinte para el cabello, y tus raíces necesitan un retoque.

— ¿Y si no sé qué marca y color usar ahora?

—Muy bien, muy bien —dijo mi madre, negándose a dejar que mi cara permaneciera enterrada debajo de mis sábanas—. Voy a buscar ropa nueva, y tú puedes volverte loca en Borders.

Esa oferta fue aún mejor. Me encanta leer. No siempre, pero ahora lo he encontrado tan tranquilo, una afición tranquila y relajante. Me dio la oportunidad de leer acerca de las personas como yo, aunque solo eran cuentos. Mi madre, sin embargo, sólo lo vio como una manera fácil de ser antisocial y no le gustaba el hecho de que lo haga tanto. Así que sobornarme con libros significaba que ella estaba preocupada en verdad esta vez.

Estaba claro que ella nunca iba a dejar que me acueste en la cama todo el día, así que me levanté de mala gana. Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba chupando un Orange Julius en un patio de comidas, tratando de no dejar que mi mamá viera hasta qué punto el ruido hacía que me doliera la cabeza. Ya me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para la primavera con ocho libros nuevos, así que no tenía por qué sentirme peor.

No había tocado realmente mi almuerzo. Después de anoche no tenía mucha hambre. Mi mamá se dio cuenta, pero no había saltado sobre mí por ello. Me di cuenta de que todavía estaba tratando de encontrar una manera de animarme, y sabía que se estaba muriendo de ganas por preguntarme acerca de lo que pasó con Edward, pero hasta ahora todo era sólo conversación y podría fácilmente evitar el tema.

— ¿Qué pasa si tuvieras un trabajo? —preguntó al azar cuando se tranquilizó. La miraba irónicamente.

—No, lo digo en serio, Bella. Vas a la escuela, y te va muy bien. Y, finalmente, vas a crecer y tienes que conseguir un trabajo. ¿Qué piensas sobre conseguir uno? Te daría algo que hacer aparte de leer.

—Me gusta leer, mamá.

—Sí, pero tienes que salir y ser más sociable. Y además, ¿cómo vamos a seguir pagando por todos estos libros?

—Es por eso que la biblioteca existe.

—Vamos, Bella. El tener un trabajo es una actividad normal de un adolescente. Siempre estás diciendo que te gustaría ser normal, pero no haces nada al respecto. No tienes que hacer amigos en un puesto de trabajo si no quieres, pero podría ser una buena actividad para ti.

—Sí, porque las horas de escuela, además de todas las tareas no es-suficiente.

—Sé que estás teniendo un mal día, pero no tengas esa actitud conmigo. —Mi madre me dijo con severidad, de repente me hace sentir como un idiota—. No eres un discapacitado como crees que eres. Si tu vida es miserable, es porque que así dejas que sea.

—Lo siento —dije, un sentimiento de culpa a pesar de que en realidad no podía creer lo que había dicho. Mi vida era miserable y estaba fuera de mi control, no importa lo que ella pensaba. No quería que ella se sintiera mal, así que traté de mantener la conversación.

—Un trabajo podría no ser tan malo —admití—. Es sólo que después de tantas horas de estar en la escuela con todo el ruido, la cabeza me duele demasiado por lo general, y necesito un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Es difícil estar cerca de tantas personas todo el tiempo.

La expresión de amargura de mi madre se convirtió en preocupación cuando miró por el centro comercial lleno de gente.

— ¿Te sientes bien ahora? ¿Tenemos que ir a casa?

—No, mamá —suspiré, aunque solo quería estar de vuelta a casa, acostada en la cama—. Estoy bien ahora mismo. Sólo estoy diciendo que podría hacer que sea difícil tener un trabajo mientras estoy en la escuela.

Suspiró y hubo silencio. Me miró antes de llegar a frotar mi cabeza, pero ella no se dio cuenta de mi malestar porque estaba demasiado ocupada frunciendo el ceño a uno de los libros que acababa de comprar.

— ¿Por qué siempre con los extraterrestres o los superhéroes? —se quejó.

— ¿Fenómenos con poderes, tratando de ocultar su verdadera identidad? —Me eché a reír con amargura—. Me pregunto.

— ¿Y esto? —señaló hasta una biografía de Stephen King con una mirada de desaprobación.

—Hey —dije a la defensiva—. Eso no es ficción. Es bueno saber que hay más fenómenos por ahí que yo.

—Cariño, no estás haciéndote sentir más normal. Y hay mucho más para ti que solo temas sobre tener poderes, ya sabes. ¿Por qué no encuentras un buen drama? Apuesto a que podrían estar muy buenos.

Amo a mi mamá. Ella estaba muy en serio, y sin embargo todavía me hizo sonreír.

— ¿Estás llamándome a mí la reina del drama? —Me reí. No había duda de dónde saque el teatro—. No, gracias. Tengo suficiente drama en mi vida ya. Y además tomé la biografía de las manos de mi madre—. Tengo que leer esto para la clase.

— ¿Esta es una tarea? —Mi mamá era un poco más escéptica. Me encogí de hombros.

—Todo se trata de biografías en inglés en este momento.

—¿Y eligieron a Stephen King?

—El Sr. E. no se especificó quién, y hay que admitir, Stephen King es mucho más interesante que el presidente Obama o Taylor Swift o quien sea.

Mi madre suspiró dramáticamente y luego frunció el ceño a otro libro.

—Está bien, está bien. Pero aún se podía tratar de otros libros también. Nunca se sabe, en realidad podría disfrutar de un agradable... romance.

Y allí estaba. Inteligente, pero no muy astuta como para engañarme.

— ¿No dicen que hay una venta por aquí? —le pregunté, parándome de nuestra mesa. Mi madre suspiró y me siguió hasta el centro comercial hasta que se detuvo delante de un maniquí con un vestido muy bonito en el—.Deberías comprar algo así, y luego hacer que papá te lleve a algún lugar bonito —dije.

Mi mamá hizo una pausa de un minuto, y sonreí, porque por fin lo iba a decir. Efectivamente, ella exclamó:

—Me gusta Edward. —No en su intento de ser sutil.

Entré en la tienda que pretendiendo estar ignorante. Cuando ella me dio una mirada expectante, murmuré:

—No va a suceder.

—Bella, ¿qué diablos pasó anoche?

—Nada. —Sabía que ella nunca se lo compraría, pero todavía tenía que intentarlo. Sí, yo tenía razón. La mirada que me dio fue sin duda un aspecto; no-me-enojo.

—Me preocupo por tu enfermedad, y tengo miedo de que el pobre muchacho muera.

—Bien. Tal vez me deje en paz ahora. —Me quejé. Mi madre me lanzó otra mirada de muerte, así que me encogí de hombros—. No puedo evitarlo. No lo necesito para decirme cómo vivir mi vida también. Tú y papá son suficientes, y ¡no es tan fácil como todo el mundo piensa que es!

Me di cuenta de que mi tono de voz era de repente muy duro cuando vi los ojos de mi madre llenos de lágrimas, me sentí como una mierda.

—Lo intenté, ¿de acuerdo? —Dije, con calma—. Traté de hablar con Edward, y no funcionó. ¡Estuve a punto de estallar la casa! Frente a él, mamá. Por mucho que me gustaría ser normal, no lo soy.

Mi madre parecía molesta, y me di cuenta que quería estar en desacuerdo, pero no sabía qué decir.

No podría decir que quemé los interruptores anoche, estaba segura de que sabía que podría haber sido mucho peor. Me sentí mal, pero ¿qué podía hacer? A veces simplemente no hay nada que decir, así que para romper el incómodo silencio, saqué un pequeño vestido negro de cóctel del estante y se lo entregué a mi mamá.

—Deberías probarte éste.

Le tomó un segundo, pero mi mamá finalmente se rindió y agarró el vestido. Cuando ella desapareció en un probador, comencé a hojear algunos de los bastidores de las cercanías. Una vez que ella no estaba, no me distraje, empecé a notar todo el parloteo a mí alrededor. Dos voces sobresalieron a la distancia. No podía verlas, pero eran sin duda Paige y Tamika, y estaban felices de hablar de sus temas favoritos.

—Ella todavía no contesta su teléfono. Espero que esté bien —dijo Tamika.

—Es Tanya. —Se quejó Paige—. Ella nos hace esperar todo el tiempo.

—Sí, pero por lo general llama.

—Apuesto a que todavía está con Mike. ¿Has visto la forma en que todo había terminado su última noche? ¿Por qué crees que no ha venido a la fiesta después? Me pregunto lo que estaban haciendo.

—Yo no lo creo. Tanya me dijo que iban a la casa de Edward para averiguar por qué no ha venido al baile, pero eso es lo último que supe de ella. Te lo digo, Paige, creo que algo puede estar mal. Ella siempre contesta su teléfono, y nunca se pierde una buena venta.

Sonreí cuando Tamika mencionaba a Edward, porque sabía que Paige tenía que ser un poco fastidiosa estando sobre él por no mostrarse en el baile. Ella en realidad había rechazado a tres tipos diferentes, pensando que Edward iba a hacerlo cuando Mike le preguntó a Tanya, y terminó sin una cita para la Apertura. Miré a mi derecha.

Fue entonces cuando las dos chicas entraron a mi vista. Entraron en la tienda que me encontraba, pareciendo el aspecto suburbano de Paris y Nicole, con sus faldas extremadamente cortas y un montón de bolsas de compras.

— ¿Quién se preocupa por Tanya? —dijo Paige en el momento justo—. Estoy preocupada por Edward. El tipo fue anunciado como rey y ni siquiera apareció en el baile. En realidad no ha sido el mismo últimamente. Desde que la reina de hielo le lavó el cerebro.

Me tuve que reír de eso. Aunque, una capacidad de lavado de cerebro podría ser bueno.

— ¿Quién se cree que es, de todos modos? —Continuó despotricando Paige—. No me importa que todo el mundo piense que está caliente. Ella no se merece un hombre tan agradable como Edward.

_Sí,__¿__c__ómo__P__aige__e__ra__m__e__j__o__r__p__e__r__s__ona__que__y__o?_Edward _m__e__rece__al__g__o__mu__c__ho__m__e__jor__que__nosot__r__as__d__o__s junta__s__._

—Es tan patética la forma en que, obviamente, usa su popularidad para salir de

Loserville.

—Psh, como que eso podría pasar. —Tamika se rió—. Edward puede estar caliente, pero no es un hacedor de milagros. Nadie puede ayudar a ese pobre fenómeno.

Muy bien, ¿de qué sirven los poderes, si no se les puede utilizar para el bien de vez en cuando? No podía escuchar nada más de esto, así que sólo por diversión que por casualidad me acerqué al otro lado del perchero donde Paige y Tamika buscaban a través de una colección de faldas que estaban a la venta porque estaba haciendo demasiado frío para usarlas, no cabe duda de que ambas se estaban luciendo en la mañana sin importarles lo que el pronóstico del tiempo dijo sobre la temperatura. Estaban tan absortas en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta que estaba a un metro de ellas.

A medida que corría mi mano a lo largo del bastidor por delante de mí, la ropa empezó a aferrarse el uno al otro. Vi como la estática trabajó sobre Paige y Tamika, poniendo sus cabellos de punta. Decidí levantar en el poder sólo un poco, y pronto las dos parecían que habían estado frotando globos en la cabeza.

—Lo siento —dije—. ¿Pero no me acaban de llamar fenómeno?

Ambos saltaron y trataron de cubrirse el rostro consternado frunciéndome el ceño.

—Si el zapato encaja —Tamika murmuró.

— ¿Se han mirado en el espejo últimamente? —dije. Se miraron la una a la otra y gritaron al unísono. Por la expresión de sus rostros, el tener súper-poderes casi vale la pena. Me entraron ganas de reír tan mal, pero me las arreglé para resistir, y es una buena cosa porque mi madre se acercó detrás de mí.

— ¿Más amigas tuyas, cariño?

—No exactamente, mamá —dije casualmente—. ¿El vestido?

Mi mamá es muy fácil. Su rostro se iluminó con la sola mención del vestido, y ella se olvidó de Paige y Tamika.

—Tienes razón, Bella. Es una preciosidad. Creo que voy a tener que hacer que tu padre me lleve a un sitio bonito ahora.

Tamika todavía estaba tratando de conseguir su pelo bajo control, pero Paige se burló en voz bastante alta.

— ¿Viniste aquí con tu madre?

Si hubiera dicho que me gusta salir con mi mamá hubiera sido terriblemente vergonzoso, y no me hubiera molestado en absoluto, excepto que me di cuenta de que hizo que mi mamá se sienta mal. Insultarme es una cosa, pero insultar a mis padres no está bien.

—Es mucho más divertido que ir sola. —Le dije, y luego les dediqué una gran sonrisa falsa en mi cara—. Hablando de ir solos a ningún sitio, ¿cómo fue el baile de anoche? ¿Sabes quién ganó para el rey? En realidad no lo sé. Edward y yo perdimos el tiempo, pero apuesto a que le gustaría saber quién ganó.

Mi madre no sabía exactamente lo que había sucedido, pero ella me lanzó una mirada al ver lo enojada que estaba Paige. La ignoré. Si Paige y Tamika me van a llamar a mí, la reina de hielo, entonces debería llegar a la altura de mi reputación a veces. Y Paige fue más allá de enojada en éste momento. Parecía que iba a vomitar o explotar. No estoy bromeando. Ella estaba tan enojada que uno de sus ojos tenía una especie de convulsión.

Por supuesto, mantuve mi actuación empalagosa y sonreí tan grande como pude, pregunté:

— ¿También ganó Edward?

—Mantente alejada de Edward, ¡fenómeno!

Me sorprendió que ella tuviera el valor de llamarme así delante de mi mamá, pero nunca he visto a nadie tan enfadado.

Temía que mi mamá iba a estar molesta por eso, pero ella no estaba enojada con Paige. Bueno, no una vez que vio mi mirada satisfecha. Esperó hasta que Paige y Tamika salieron de la tienda murmurarme afuera, pero me dio una conferencia durante todo el camino.

— ¿Qué? —Espeté cuando exigió algún tipo de explicación—. Es horrible. Y está loca porque le gusta Edward y él me presta más atención a mí. Además, ellas comenzaron. Me llamaron loca.

—No me importa quién empezó, Bella. No crié a mi hija sólo para actuar como una mocosa malcriada. La autocompasión va a detenerse ahora mismo. Vamos a tener una charla con tu padre cuando estemos en casa, y vas a tener que empezar a hacer algunos cambios serios, o habrá un castigo grave.

Claro, soy un adolescente, lo que significa que he peleado con mis padres como todo el mundo, pero esta es la primera vez que he visto a mi madre muy enojada conmigo cuando el tema de mis poderes estaba involucrado.

Estaba muy sorprendida por ella, y me sorprendió aún más en lo mal que me hizo sentir. No dijo ni una palabra hasta que llegamos a casa, y apenas mantuvo una conversación a través de la conferencia que me dio mi padre una vez que fue informado completamente sobre la situación.

Aunque no lo creas, me quitaron mi computadora, la biblioteca, y todos mis libros hasta que consiguiera un trabajo, sino me unía a una especie de club de la escuela, o iba a una cita. No es exactamente un castigo normal para adolescentes, pero era tan cruel.

Peor que la conferencia y peor que la tierra que estaba escuchando la conversación de mis padres después de que subí las escaleras. Se fueron a dar un paseo por la calle, pero tengo un alcance bastante bueno. Ellos habían tenido que cruzar la ciudad si no querían que escuchara.

Sobre todo había un montón de frases como ―Estoy preocupado por ella, está empeorando, y hablaron mucho sobre una posible terapia. Pero la parte más preocupante fue cuando de alguna manera retomaron el tema de Edward. Mi mamá dijo que pensaba que tenía todo este problema ahora, porque me gustaba Edward y yo lo alejaba. Bueno, tal vez era buena, pero aun así me puso furiosa que lo supiera. A partir de ahí la conversación en realidad se convirtió en una fiesta de amor a Edward

—Un chico dulce. —Las palabras de mi madre se derramaron—. Y muy educado. Y parece haberle dado brillo a ella.

—Y servicial también —agregó mi padre—. Él me ayudó a restablecer los interruptores antes de que se fuera a su casa la otra noche. Parece tener una cabeza decente sobre sus hombros, para un muchacho de diecisiete años de edad.

Después de que llegaron a casa, pasaron el resto del fin de semana tratando de convencerme de que el salir con Edward me haría sentir mejor.


End file.
